To Love Thy Neighbour
by Zephyranthus
Summary: Anya lives on the other side of Jerry, with her younger brother Eric. She grew up with Charlie, Adam and Ed. The only girl in the group, she remains with the group after Charlie ditches them and unexpectedly falls in love with her neighbour. Jerryxoc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: First Fright Night fic! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Eric! Come down for breakfast!" She shouted from the kitchen and a short while later, the brunette boy came running down the stairs and sat at the counter.

"Good morning, Ann!" Eric grinned as she set the plate of food in front of him.

"Morning," she said with a smile and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Pancakes!"

"With chocolate sauce and blueberries. Just the way you like it."

"You're the best, Ann!"

"I know," she laughed and Eric laughed with her.

Hearing his laughter and seeing him smile, made her exhaustion seem to disappear. As long as he was happy, she could get through another day.

She piled her own plate with pancakes and sat down with him at the counter, spreading butter and pouring maple syrup onto hers. Breakfast was always a very fun affair for them.

When they were done, Eric told her what he was going to do in school as she brought the dishes to the synch, washing them and Eric kept the juices and everything and wiped the dishes for her and she kept them. They washed their hands and grabbed their bags, leaving the house with Eric holding her hand.

"Good morning Anya, Eric!" Jane Brewster smiled, waving at them from her lawn and they waved back.

"Good morning Mrs. Brewster!" They greeted.

"Look, Ann! The house next door seems to have been sold!" Eric said, pointing to the spot where the 'For Sale' sign, used to be.

"That's odd. The house was sold pretty quickly and that's one huge dumpster," she said.

"Maybe someone just needed the house real bad and there was a lot of things inside, that needed to be thrown away," Eric said thoughtfully and she smiled.

"Maybe." They got into her car, just as Charlie came out of his house and looked in their direction.

They used to be close, him, Ed, Adam and her. Till he became an ass, anyway. Ditched them all to hang with the popular crowd. She didn't care anymore because she had Adam and Ed and they were the best friends she could ever ask for. A bit nutty, but still good. Besides, she didn't have the time to think of Charlie and his betrayal, because she had Eric to think of.

She drove off and dropped Eric off at school and he leaned in, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Be good, all right?" She said.

"Okay," Eric said.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Spaghetti!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm and smiled at him. "I got it. Pick you up after school, okay?"

"Okay! Bye, Ann!" Eric grinned and ran off to join his friends and they went into school together.

Seeing him disappear into the school, she drove off to school, where she parked her car and got out. She grabbed her bag and books from the back seat and locked the car with both Adam and Ed, joining her as she entered the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews everyone! It makes me really happy that you guys enjoy this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Good morning," she said, hugging the both of them.

"Morning," they said, returning the hug.

"You both look like crap. What happened last night, after I went to work?" She asked.

Both of them looked excited, yet exhausted and to think that she was the one who had to work four hours at the club and then head home to prepare dinner for Eric.

"We'll let you in on it soon. Just wait a while more, all right? We promise to tell you," Ed said.

"Yeah, we just need to get our heads around the idea," Adam added.

"I can wait. I know that you guys will tell me. We've been friends for a long time," she smiled.

She wasn't one to push people to tell her something that they couldn't, yet. She'd learned her lesson the last time she did it.

"Thanks. At least you didn't ditch us, unlike some ass," Ed said, glancing at Charlie who passed them and she gasped when Mark grabbed her behind.

"Sure you don't wanna ditch these losers?" Mark smirked and she glared at him.

"They're not losers. They're my best friends and no, I don't want to ditch them." She grabbed Ed and Adam's hand, leading them off with Ed smirking at Mark.

"Thanks," Adam smiled and she grinned.

"I'm not Charlie. You guys are the best and you made me feel welcomed when I first came here. I'm not going anywhere. BFFs, right?" They smiled at her.

"Yeah, BFFs," they said and laughed, running off to their first class.

She was happy that at least, there was the three of them left. She loved them as if they were her brothers and she was happy. Ed, even though he had a smart mouth, really cared for Adam and her and even Eric. Adam was the gentle one who went along with whatever schemes they came up with and loved them very much. It was like the family she never had. Eric really adored them too and they were the first friends she made when she first moved here.

School went by like it usually did. Boring. When they walked her to her car, Ed grabbed her hand.

"What's up?"

"Don't go for your nightly runs anymore, all right?" Ed looked very serious.

"Why?"

"Just because. It's not safe at night. Not anymore. With all the disappearances and everything, promise us that you won't go on your nightly runs," Adam said.

"Okay, I promise. But you guys had better make it up to me if I go mad with stress. Running is my de-stresser," she smiled.

"We'll get you a gym membership," Ed said and she laughed, hugging them.

"See you guys," she said.

"Yeah, we should have a movie night at your place soon," Ed said, giving Adam a look.

"Y-Yeah," Adam said.

"Okay? Weird. Well, I've got to pick up my bro," she said, as Adam opened her door for her and she got in.

"Be careful, all right?" Adam said, shutting her door and she smiled, beckoning them to come closer and when they did, she gave them each, a peck on the cheek.

"You guys be careful too," she said and they nodded.

She drove off, picked Eric up and they went to get a smoothie. Since Eric wanted to take a walk around, she agreed and they spent two hours or so, walking around.

"The sun's gonna set soon. Shall we head back?"

Eric looked up at her and nodded. They went back to her car and she drove them home.

"Spaghetti, right?" She smiled at Eric as they got out of the car with their bags.

"Yup! And we've gotta have soup!" Eric grinned.

"Soup? What kind of soup do you want tonight?" She smiled.

"Cream of mushroom?"

"I think we have everything we might need to make that. But I want you to be good and take a shower, do your homework and get ready for dinner, all right?"

"Okay!"

She felt her hairs stand on ends and she looked to the house they were outside. It belonged to the Perry's before they disappeared. She saw a man standing on the porch, taking a bite out of an apple, but it was too dark to make out his features. She brushed off the feeling and looked at Eric.

"We'll have that rocky road ice-cream for dessert. Sound good to you?"

"Definitely!"

"But only one scoop, all right? The last time you had too much sugar at night, I nearly went bonkers trying to keep up with you," she said.

"Sorry," Eric said with a sheepish smile.

"It's all right. Besides, saying sorry with a smile like that, is in no way sincere." They looked at each other and laughed.

"You're the best, Ann."

"I know, right!" She exclaimed and Eric laughed as they made their way into the house and away from the eyes of their new neighbour.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Please continue to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews! I woke up this morning and saw the reviews and I went to school with a huge smile on my face even though it was raining like crazy! Thank you! I present Chapter 3! Oh and I corrected a mistake that one of you was so kind to point out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The next day in school went by as per normal. Ed, Adam and her, hanging together in school. It was her usual routine. Adam had told her that he might drop by her place later that night and she'd agreed. She was a little disappointed when he didn't show up. Out of their group, Adam and her had had feelings at one point and they'd dated. She had to go out that night because someone had fallen sick and couldn't make it to work, so she was asked to take over their shift and she needed the money. When she reached the club, she realised that she'd forgotten her phone and sighed. She wondered if Adam would call her.

"Hey, Anya," Jim, one of the bouncers smiled and she returned the smile.

"Hey," she said.

"Thought you weren't working tonight."

"So did I. Kate fell sick so I was called in to take over her shift," she replied.

"Tonight's bustling, so you'll get paid well. Go on in," Jim smiled, stepping aside.

"Thanks," she said.

He panted as he hid, but he knew that it was no use. He was going to die. He loaded his gun while he hid under his parents bed, while his dad was on the floor, dead and his mother was on the bed, dead too. He pulled out his phone and dialled Anya's number. To hell with it if the vamp came for him, he had to hear her voice, even if it was voice mail. He had to warn her!

_"Hey, you've reached Anya's voice mail!" _Came her lovely voice.

The one he'd miss. He couldn't die with regret.

_"Which means she's obviously not here, bitches," _Ed had added.

The guy he was closest with, after Charlie ditched them. They'd gone through crazy things together and it led to this. Him, hiding under a bed.

_"So you've gotta leave a message so she'll know what it's about, obviously." _Came Charlie's voice next.

_"If it's important, she'll get back to you," _he said.

_"So leave a message after the beep!" _Anya said.

_"Beeeeeep!"_ All of them said in unison, before they burst out laughing.

All he wanted to hear was her voice, but her voice mail held so many memories and feelings of the happier times. Before all this crap.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about how this was the last time he'd get to tell her something and it sucked. He wanted so much more with her and now, he was gonna die. Painfully. He had to be brave. For Anya.

"Ann, it's Adam. I know that this is sudden, but this is the last time that I'll ever get to speak to you. I'm sorry for not going over to your place tonight. I need to warn you that..."

He couldn't possibly tell her that her neighbour was a vampire. He just couldn't. No, his last message to her would be a happy one. Sort of. He didn't want to die with her thinking he was insane.

"Forget that." He took a deep breath to control his tears. "I wished I could have seen you one last time. Today in school was not enough at all. I missed the time when we dated and I wanted it to be more in the future, but tough luck. Take care of Eric and yourself, all right? I love you, Anya. And I can't tell you what's going on, because I want you to be safe. Don't go snooping, all right? Or you'll get hurt. I wanted... to protect you. Please, stay safe. I'm begging you." It was a little difficult to speak because he was crying, but he managed to.

He heard something and turned to the side to find his dad's body missing and fear engulfed his entire being.

"Oh fuck! Crap!" He cursed. "Ann, I love you and now, I have no regrets because I got to tell you that," he said, not wanting his last words to her to be a curse and the vampire's footsteps was very audible.

"I- I've gotta go," he said and when his voice mail was sent, he breathed.

He was ready. And just on cue, he was dragged out from under the bed.

"Take me, like you did to my parents. I have no more regrets," he said.

He thought he'd be pissing in his pants by now.

"You have a choice."

"No. I don't want to be one of you," he said with as much courage as he could muster.

"Have it your way. I'm pretty interested in your girl and with you out of the way, things will be interesting." His eyes widened.

"Stay away from Anya!" He shouted and all the man did, was smirk and that was the last face he saw before rows of jagged teeth, much like the shark's in Jaws, sank into his neck, draining him.

He thought he could die without any regrets, but now, he regretted not telling Anya. Because now, she had no idea how much danger she was in... It was all his and Ed's fault.

He was going dizzy and weak. "A...nya... I'm sor...ry..."

Slowly, spots clouded his vision and then, he couldn't see anything...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Yay! Jerry's gonna make his debut soon! Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**: **I'll be updating as often as possible, but I'm having my GCE O' Levels. I'll do what I can! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

She sighed when she got home from the club. Her phone's battery was dead so she went up to grab a shower before bed. She went to her room and charged her phone, falling asleep.

The next morning, she went about her usual routine and was in school when she saw Ed and Charlie. Ed saw her and called her over and she walked up to them.

"I tried calling you this morning," Ed hissed.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot my phone after charging it last night. I had a very long night because I had to replace someone, so stop hissing at me, Ed," she said and Ed sighed.

"Fine. I'm sorry," he said and she smiled.

"What's up? Are you guys back together?" She asked, looking from Ed to Charlie.

"No way," Charlie immediately denied and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Guys!" Ed interrupted.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Adam's missing!"

"So? Maybe he's just sick," Charlie scoffed.

"Adam's never missing! He's always in school!" Ed countered Charlie's lame reason.

"That's true. He was supposed to come over to my place last night, but he didn't show," she said thoughtfully and both Ed and Charlie, stared at her. "What? We're friends!" She defended.

"Anyway, we have to go over to his house. The three of us," Ed said.

"What time?" She asked and Ed smiled.

"After school."

"I can't be there that early. I've got to pick Eric up from school and make him his snack and such. I want to be there and I can tell my boss I can't make it tonight, but I can't not be there for Eric."

"I'm not going," Charlie said.

"Adam's missing, man! He's gone!" Ed freaked.

"So? He's probably just sick," Charlie reasoned.

"No! He's not! I've left voice mails and text messages! Nothing!"

"Maybe he just moved."

"Without so much as a goodbye? I don't think so!"

"Look, man, I have something on later. I just can't," Charlie sighed, continuously glancing at Mark and Ben who were waiting for him by the lockers.

"Look, I don't have time for this," Charlie said.

"You don't have time for everything. Especially, losers like us," she countered and Charlie looked slightly ashamed.

"You can't leave. I have a video that can go viral within minutes. You know, me, you, Adam, in tights and Ann, as the princess?"

She chuckled a little. She remembered the video and it was hilarious. It would also ruin Charlie's image totally.

"And when you borrowed my spanx from me so that you could masturbate yourself for an hour?"

"Fine! Fine!" Charlie caved and she smiled.

"Good. Ann, you can join us when you can. I'm not going to make you abandon your brother," Ed said.

"Thanks Ed. I'll be there as soon as I can," she replied

"And for your information, I loved those spanx." Ed said as Charlie left.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," she said and Ed nodded.

They left the school and got into her Camaro.

"Ed, do you think Adam's all right?" She asked.

"Honestly Anya? I don't know. But I sure hope that he is," he replied and she nodded in agreement.

She had this feeling that something bad had happened to Adam...

She dropped Ed off and went to get some groceries. She went home and kept everything before making a snack for him. He didn't finish till another hour.

She was upset. That much was obvious. She saw that Eric was troubled by her being upset and she sighed.

"I don't want you to ever to that again, all right? Fighting in school? Seriously? I don't ever want your teachers to call me down like that again! You could have gotten hurt!" She scolded and he winced.

She mellowed down a little as they stopped outside their house. "Why did you fight with them?"

"Because they insulted you! They said that you were abandoned and called you the daughter of a whore!" He shouted and her eyes widened.

No, she didn't care about what was said about her. She was used to it.

"You fought because they said those things about me?"

"You're always having to take care of me, so I have to take care of you!" He said and she sighed, hugging him.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Let them say what they want. They don't know the truth, but you do."

"I just don't want them to say such things about you..."

She smiled. "You're such a big boy now."

"When I'm bigger, I'll protect you from the bad witch and daddy. They won't hurt you anymore wait for me to grow up big and strong."

"All right," she said.

They got out of the car and she grabbed Eric's bag.

"Anya! Come over here!" Jane called and she turned around, seeing the woman with a guy bent down.

She raised a brow at Eric, who shrugged and they walked over to the pair.

"Hey, Mrs. B." She greeted.

"Mrs. Brewster," Eric greeted and the man got up.

He was handsome, but guys like that were usually players. She wasn't one to swoon over guys like that. If she were, she'd have gone out with Mark. Her father had been handsome, and look where it got her mother. She was wary.

"Anya, this is our new next door neighbour, Jerry Dandridge. Jerry, meet Anya and Eric. They live on the other side of you," Jane introduced.

The guy looked her up and down, raking her whole appearance with an appreciative stare and he wasn't even hiding it.

"Nice to meet you, I guess," she said as he extended his hand to her.

His skin was pale and the veins were visible. Not only that, there was dirt on his hand, but being polite, she accepted his handshake.

"It's very nice to meet you, Anya."

"Say hello, Eric."

"Hello," Eric said, clinging to her and she sighed.

"Why are you back so late? You two are usually back a lot earlier than this," Jane said and she looked down at Eric who looked determined.

"It was my fault!" Eric declared.

Jane laughed. "And what did you do?"

"I got into a fight in school, defending Anya's honour. The teacher called Anya down to talk to her, but I don't think I did anything wrong!" Eric huffed and Jerry smirked.

"You didn't do anything wrong. A pretty woman like Anya, has gotta be protected and you protected her, little man. Way to go," Jerry said and Eric beamed.

"Mrs. B, can you take care of Eric for a while? I have to meet a friend soon and it's really important," she said and Jane smiled.

"Sure thing," Jane replied.

"I'm hungry..." Eric complained.

"I made you a snack at home. You can go and eat it before you wash up. I want you to do your homework while Mrs. B takes care of you," she said gently.

"Are you still upset?"

"How can I be, when my own little knight was protecting me?" She smiled and Eric grinned.

"How about we go get you that snack?" Jane asked and Eric nodded.

"Why don't you stay, Anya? We should talk now that we're neighbours," Jerry said and she shrugged.

"Sure," she replied and Jane took Eric into the house, taking his bag from her.

"So, Jane tells me that you weren't born here," he said and she nodded.

"I was born in Manhattan, and I moved here when I was eight," she shrugged.

"Manhattan, eh? A socialites place."

Yeah, socialite. All the bitches in the world, gathered together in one dumbass place.

"Not your kind of place?"

"Definitely. Manhattan, a.k.a. bitches galore," she replied.

"So, you ran away from home?"

"Hardly," she scoffed.

"You're pretty secretive, aren't you?" He smirked and she shrugged.

"Not in my opinion," she replied.

Jerry watched her. She was a girl with more secrets than he'd ever seen a girl her age, have. That, combined with her beauty, made her a very desirable human. Her long, coppery hair made his fingers itch with desire to run through it while he pulled her flush against his body and those aquamarine eyes of hers showed a sorrow that one her age shouldn't have been able to experience and he could stare into that sorrow forever. And those lips of hers... they were begging to be kissed and he would be the one to fulfill that desire. Soon. As though she weren't perfect enough, he knew that under that grey pullover and black jeans, she had the body of a Goddess. He could see the curve of her full breasts and he wanted to hold them in his hands, but it wouldn't do him any good to just reach out and grab them. No, he would wait. Wait till she was ready of him, till she wanted him. Only then would he swoop in for the kill.

"I should get back home. I need to put my bag down and such," she said, clearly uncomfortable as though she could sense his very impure thoughts.

"Sure. I'll see you around then," he smiled and she nodded.

She walked to her house and the way her hips swayed when she walked, hardened his desire to have her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Please review! It'll make my day a whole lot better! No offense to anyone from Manhattan!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Here's chapter 5! My finals are starting tomorrow! I tried to follow the lines used in the movie as close as possible!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After getting ready to meet Ed, she left her house to find that Jane and Eric weren't around, so she looked out the window to find them with Jerry, who was fixing something in the ground. She nearly laughed when she saw the woman flirting with their neighbour, but she was happy because the Lord knew that Jane needed it.

She grabbed her bag and left her house, walking up to the pair and smiled at Eric. "I take it that you washed your plate after eating," she said.

"Yup!" Eric replied cheerfully and she smiled.

"You're so dependable," she said and Eric grinned.

"Of course! I'll grow up strong so I can take care of you," Eric said.

She smiled at the innocence, with which, he said it with. Such a good boy... But what he said, sounded like a line from some superhero movie, or something.

"Aw, I'm so lucky to have you," she said, ruffling his hair a little before he batted her hand slightly.

"I'm going to grow up strong! The strong don't have their hair ruffled," he said with much conviction and she laughed with Jane.

"A few years down the road, maybe. But now, you're still my little Eric," she said and he frowned.

"Done. It just needed a new snap," Jerry said.

"Yeah." Charlie and Amy walked up to them and she grimanced, but noticed that Jerry had smirked at her reaction. "Oh, Jerry, this is my son, Charlie and his..." Jane regarded Charlie as Jerry stood up.

Jerry gave Charlie an acknowledging nod and Charlie returned it, forcing her to roll her eyes.

"Typical male greeting," she sighed before looking at Eric. "Never do that when you grow up, okay?"

"Aye, aye, capt'n!" Eric saluted and she laughed.

"Anya," Amy said.

"Amy," she nodded.

"I don't know, do we say girlfriend?"

"Hi, I'm Amy," Amy said coyly, extending her hand to Jerry.

"Hey. Jerry," Jerry nodded, shaking her hand and she inwardly rolled her eyes as Amy looked like a swooning teen.

Jane cleared her throat. "So Jerry is our new neighbour, in the Perry place." Jane looked at Jerry's hand. "And he's handy."

Amy checked Jerry's lower half out and she suppressed the snort she was so tempted to bring out. "No kidding."

"I was just telling your mum, I would have the dumpster gone tomorrow," Jerry said.

"Oh, doesn't bother me, my mum-,"

Jane scratched her ear. "Oh, hey, Jerry does night construction on the strip."

She raised a brow when she caught Jerry checking Amy out, right in front of Charlie. But Charlie, being the idiot that he is, doesn't notice. She stared at Jerry when his gaze returned to her and she'd meant for him to stop looking, but there was an appreciative gleam in his eye, while he smirked and she sure as hell, did not appreciate that.

"Oh," Charlie said.

"You play ball. I'm always looking for a pick-up game," Jerry smiled, gesturing to Charlie's hand.

"Yeah, no, I do, definitely," Charlie said and Amy looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Amy said.

"Yeah, I do," Charlie said.

"It's more of a collector's thing issue. They even sleep on sidewalks to get them," Jane said and she sniggered, ignoring Charlie's glare.

"What?" Charlie asked and she smirked.

"I'm sure you play ball, Charlie. I might have believed it, if I hadn't been the one throwing the ball at you and I sure know that you didn't catch them. Only balls you caught were your own," she chuckled and Jane hid her laughter.

"Very funny, Anya," Charlie blushed, while Amy looked at him in surprise and Jerry looked at her with a smile that she did not want to receive.

"Not something a mother should hear though," Jane said.

"Got it, Mrs. B," she smiled, before turning to Eric. "Don't learn that from me, or anyone else."

"Erased from my memory too," Eric said obediently and Charlie looked at Jerry, trying to salvage whatever dignity he had left.

"I play though," Charlie said.

"Well, it takes a real. man to wear a..." Jerry contemplated the word, "...puce." Charlie nodded.

"Ha," Charlie said in agreement.

"I like 'em," Jerry said and she stared.

Conversation was definitely getting awkward. She didn't even know why she was there. Oh, wait. Right, it was because Jane had brought Eric there and she had to leave Eric in Jane's care.

"So, I'd invite you guys inside, but it's a... it's a mess. I've been meaning to," Jerry said, looking at her meaningfully.

Like hell if she understood what that look meant. She ignored it. What one does not understand, one should not delve. She didn't really follow it, but when it came to men, it was her favourite rule.

"Be neighbourly," Jane said and Jerry nodded.

"A drink," Jerry said, looking at his house and then the sky, before looking back at Charlie. "Sounds nice."

Jerry smiled at Jane who smiled back and he exhaled and she sighed.

"Talk about awkward silences," she mumbled and Eric tried to suppress his laughter, making her smile.

"So, okay," Jerry said and Jane snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah, you bet. And thank you so much for the help," Jane said.

"It's the least I could do," Jerry said, before Jane, Charlie and Amy went to the house, leaving her and Eric with Jerry.

"Have fun with Mrs. B, all right? I'll be back as soon as I can. I've just gotta check to see if someone's all right," she said and Eric nodded, before running off to Jane.

"Cute kid," Jerry said.

"Of course," she said, not caring that she sounded boastful and caught him staring at her chest. "Seriously? At the rate you're staring, you might as well ask me to take my shirt off."

"Would you?" He smirked.

"No," she replied bluntly, before she saw Charlie coming at her and he stopped right beside them, looking from her to Jerry. "What's up?" She asked and he showed her his phone.

"We've gotta go. Now," Charlie replied.

Her eyes widened and it started out with giggles, before she burst out laughing.

"This is epic! Oh my God! I love the guy!" Jerry looked at her, amused

"Yeah, well I don't," Charlie said, unamused.

"Come on, you had to see this coming! When it comes to these kinda things, his threats are anything but empty. Nice assets, by the way. You should never ditch the people who've seen you in your craziest," she chortled and Charlie grabbed her arm.

"I have ten minutes," Charlie said.

"That's your business," she said, before Charlie ran with her being pulled with him. "Let me go! No way am I running that far! Are you serious? I have a car!"

Charlie seemed deaf to the world and it was probably because of desperation. Ed had after all, sent him the pic of him in green tights and all.

Jerry watched as Charlie Brewster drag Anya away and took a bite of his green apple.

Anya and Charlie walked up to Ed, when it was dusk and Ed looked a little relieved.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Ed asked Charlie.

She was exempted since Ed knew she'd be late.

"You said after school," Charlie said as Ed picked up his duffle bag.

"Yeah, I meant right after, okay?" Ed said as they walked up to Ed's house. "It's dusk, you know what that means?"

"No, I have no idea. Let me consult my pocket dictionary," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Ass," she muttered and Ed knocked on the door.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Ed asked, but there was no answer and she grew even more worried than she had already been.

"Nope," Charlie said and Ed rang the doorbell.

Where the hell was Adam? She was as Ed threw his duffle through the dog door and crawled in to open the door for them, grabbing his duffle.

"This is nuts," Charlie said as Ed put his duffle on the floor and unzipped it, taking out a metal cross.

"We really didn't want to tell you guys this before, but that guy, your neighbour? Yeah, he's a vampire, guys," Ed said and they stared at him.

"My neighbour? Next door? Jerry, I just met him. Anya too," Charlie said.

"Okay, Jerry," Ed said.

"That is a terrible vampire name. Jerry?" Charlie said and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't name him that. I'm just reporting the facts," Ed glared, before walking further into the house and she purposely bumped into Charlie as she went past him.

"Dude," Charlie said, following them and she tensed, looking back at the door.

She thought she saw someone there. Could it have been Adam? No, he wouldn't play this sort of trick on them. On her. Ed might have done something like that, but not Adam.

"Anya?" Charlie said and she shook her head.

They headed up to the second floor. "Hello?" Ed whispered and they inched closer to Adam's room.

She could remember being in Adam's room... Just the two of them. She'd given her first time to him and she never regretted it. She was so worried about him...

"Adam," Ed called and Charlie hopped up to the top. "Ssh. Yo, it's Ed," Ed whispered and went into Adam's room, shocking her and Charlie when he started attacking something like a crazed man.

"Ed?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: I know that I haven't updated in awhile, but I just had my first two written papers of my finals yesterday. But I was very happy to read all the reviews that I've received and it really gave me the motivational boost that I needed yesterday and to thank you all, I finished this chapter up when I got home yesterday. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! I shifted everything to the left because I think it will be easier for you to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Jesus," Charlie said.

"I feel stupid. It's just a cardboard cut out," Ed said.

"Nice. They're not here, dude," Charlie said.

"No, no, no. It's not just them. Okay, listen to me. I watched this thing on channel thirteen, where there's this lady, who escaped an attacker who tried to bite her," Ed said and went ahead to check out the other rooms and Charlie sighed.

"Why are you walking like that?" Charlie asked and then looked at her. "Anya, you must have something to say about this."

She shrugged. "I've got nadda," she replied.

And it was true. Ed was too worked up to be faking anything and she'd known him for years. Yet, what he was saying wasn't logical. Come on, vampires? What was she supposed to say? She had an internal war going on in her head!

Ed closed the door and walked up to them, pulling out some folded piece of paper from his pocket. "All right, listen. Adam and I, we graphed out all the attacks, all the disappearances. Whole families, gone."

"It happens all the time! Nobody lives in Vegas! They just pass through here!" Charlie said and she stared.

"You live in Vegas," she pointed out.

"Thank you!" Ed said before pointing at something on the map he showed them. "Look, that's the two of you, right there in the center, with his place in between both of yours, in the Perrys place. His windows are completely blacked out."

"Lots of people have blacked out windows. He works on the strip at night, sleeps during the day," Charlie said.

Where the hell was she supposed to cut in? This was definitely a guy conversation. Or at least she decided it was.

"Which is why it's a perfect plan! It fits!" Ed reasoned.

"What? What? So Jerry's a Dracula?"

"No! Dracula's just one specific vampire! I'm telling you that-,"

"God, dude! I know what you're telling me! I'm making fun of you!" Charlie raised his voice and her eyes narrowed.

He could at least just listen.

"Thanks," Ed said.

"I'm mocking you, okay?"

"That's great! Awesome!" Ed said, walking off to check the other rooms.

"Yeah. You read way too much twilight," Charlie said.

"That's fiction, okay? This is real! He's a real monster! And he's not brooding, or love sick, or noble! He's the fucking shark from jaws!" Ed said.

"Nice reference," she said honestly.

She'd been afraid of swimming in the sea, after watching jaws with them.

"Thanks," Ed managed a smile, before returning to the topic. "He kills, he feeds and he doesn't stop till everyone around him is dead! And I'm seriously so angry that you think I read twilight." Ed disappeared into yet another room.

Which he does. But it wouldn't do any good to mention that here.

She stared at Charlie. "Can't you just hear him out, without mocking him every damn sentence? You're such an ass!"

"Come on!" He said.

"No. You're an ass. I'm not going to hear you out if you don't hear him out!" She said and he sighed.

"Ed," he said and after a long silence, Ed emerged from the room.

"You haven't asked him in yet, have you? Because obviously, he can't get in without an invitation," Ed said and looked at her.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not me," she replied and he nodded, looking at Charlie.

"I know you know that," Ed said and Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

"You're on drugs, dude," Charlie said and she nudged him.

"No! Well, yeah, but I thought you'd take my word on this, man. I have hard evidence at home," Ed said, searching around Brent and Jenna's room.

"Okay," Charlie scoffed and Ed came out.

"Listen. We have to stake him in his nest, okay? Me, Anya and you. Not now, it's too dark. We should go during the day. That's what I read on Peter Vincent's website," Ed said and she raised a brow.

"The magician?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied.

"The magician with the bandana and the leather pants and-,"

"Yes," Ed said.

"And the tattoos?" She asked.

"Yes. He's the master of dark forces and he studies vampire methodology, man. I mean, what else do you need?" Ed asked.

"Wow," Charlie said.

"Wow," Ed said.

"Wow," Charlie said again.

"Wow," Ed said.

"Wow," Charlie said and she rolled her eyes, knowing Charlie was going to say something dumb.

"Really? Can we just pretend for one minute, that you're not a complete douchebag?"

Ooh. Looks like Ed was the one who had the first say.

"Evil, this was fun when we were eight," Charlie said.

"Try sixteen," Ed said.

"Whatever man! The point is, that I grew up! But if you don't want to, that's fine! But don't get an attitude because I'd rather have a life than make shit up!" Charlie burst out and her eyes narrowed at him.

He grew up, all right. Into a real asshole! She sighed inwardly. It wouldn't do any of them any good if she voiced that out. It would just turn into a heated argument and now, just wasn't the time.

"I get it. You're soooo cool, Brewster! Go ahead and join your Clark High early peakers! And that includes your girlfriend, by the way," Ed said.

Ohh, bad move, Ed.

"Shut up, man," Charlie said, calmly.

"Hey, guys," she said, trying to stop them.

Nothing good was going to come out of this.

"She's undeniably doable. Yes, I'll give you that, but we used to make fun of her and her friends-," Ed said.

"Shut up," Charlie said, the cracks in his already fragile composure, beginning to appear.

"-but she's a skank, man. We-," Ed continued.

"Shut up!" Charlie barked and shoved Ed further than she thought he could.

"Ed!" She pushed Charlie aside and rushed to Ed, dropping to her knees beside him. "Damnit, Charlie! You're such a dick!" She shouted and Charlie exhaled, looking a little remorseful.

"Anya..." he began.

"Look! We're here for Adam! Charlie, Adam's gone and you act like you don't give a shit!" She glared.

Charlie sighed and she help Ed up a little, though he was still on the ground. Her heart broke when she saw his face. He looked devastated...

"What the fuck happened to you? We were inseparable," Ed said, his voice getting a little higher on some of the words, as it always did when he was sad.

"Yeah, well you know when my life started to get better? When I stopped being friends with you," Charlie said coldly.

"Go, Charlie. That's what you were waiting for, right? Just bloody hell, go! You don't care about Adam, or us, so you can damn well, get lost!" She bellowed and felt tears prickling her eyes.

"Anya, I never said that I didn't care about you," Charlie said.

"You don't care about them, then you don't have to care about me! I stay with them," she glared and Charlie sighed.

"I'll leave, just so you can calm down, all right?"

"Just leave us for good."

"Anya, I can't just leave you. I'll walk you home. It's dark and it's not safe for you," he said.

"Just go, Charlie," she said.

Charlie looked at her and sighed again. He looked like he was about to protest, but he thought better of it and left. She saw Ed crying and she felt her own hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Ssh, it'll be all right, Ed. You still have me. I won't leave you, like Charlie. We'll find Adam, okay? And we'll do whatever crazy thing you want to do, like slaying vampires," she chuckled and Ed looked up at her and managed a smile.

"Thanks, Anya."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Anya's really supportive and I would like to hear more about what you think of her. She may seem to be unusually kind, but Anya has it hard in life. Soon, I'll show you what I mean, so stay tuned! Review this chapter and check out my original stories, if you can, on fictionpress, under the same pen name! Review there too! Oh and Jerry will be in the next chapter!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Important: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm really happy and I'm glad that you like Anya! For those who wanted a love triangle, you'll like this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy with a whole lot of things (namely my fictionpress work and working)! I'm working on Chapter 8 now, so you can expect a new update in a few days! Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!**_

_*** I'll be changing the timeline a bit to suit what I intend to do in the story! Just a little warning! But of course by just a few days.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"You sure you're gonna be all right?" She asked as they stood outside Adam's place.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I should be used to being dissed by Brewster. I mean, ever since he's changed, I'm always being looked down on, by him," He replied and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's an idiot. Always has been... He turned his back on us so easily."

"Which would mean that we were never really friends to begin with. Anyone who spent so many years calling us his best friends and is able to just drop us like nothing... couldn't have possibly been our friend for real."

"Maybe... Well, I should be going back home. You could spend the night at my place, you know?" Ed smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go home. You should be careful on your way back. It's not safe when it's dark out."

"Got it." She turned to leave, thinking that he had alot of thinking to do since he looked like he was thinking about something deep.

However, on her first step, Ed grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Ed?"

He fidgeted a little and glanced at her. "Ann, I know that this may not be that good a time for this, but..."

"Go on," she encouraged.

Ed always had a way about telling her things that were really important and concerned his feelings. He'd beat about the bush and say things that weren't directly involved with what he had to say and then when he felt encouraged enough, he'd spill it. She knew him.

"I know that you and Adam still aren't... over."

Well that was... unexpected, to say the least.

"Ed..."

"But Adam might not be around anymore." She looked at him with wide eyes.

No, this was definitely unexpected.

"What do you mean, Ed? And what are you trying to get at?"

"Look, just listen, all right? I'm gonna protect you, Ann. From all of this. I'm not gonna let him hurt you."

He was confusing the heck out of her. Ed was switching from one topic to another and he hardly ever did that unless whatever he was talking about wasn't going to be that good.

"Who? Adam or Jerry? Or Charlie?"

"No! Not Adam. I mean Jerry. He lives right next to you and he's bad news, Ann."

"Okay. I got it. I'll be wary of him, Ed. Relax. I'll be safe on the way home. In fact, I'll call someone and talk to them all the way till I reach the Brewsters place to grab Eric," she smiled, trying to be as comforting as she could.

Her female instincts told her that this was going to be very uncomfortable and since her instincts served right... most of the time anyway, then she'd best follow it.

"I love you, Anya!" He shouted as she turned to leave again and her eyes widened.

She turned around to face him with disbelief written all over her face. "... What?"

"I've always loved you... But you and Adam... I stayed out of it because you and Adam were my best friends. But Adam might not even be alive!"

The sound of her slap resounded and she glared at him, angry tears rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them.

"How could you say such a thing about Adam?"

"Anya..." He grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her. "I love you and I've wanted to tell you that for so long..."

She pushed him away. "You're my best friend, Ed."

"I know that, but I just wanted to tell you how I felt about you! You've never seen me as anything else but a friend or even a brother! Just think about it, all right? I want to take you out of this town. You and Eric. We'll leave this place and start a new life together. Somewhere safe!"

"Ed..."

"There's a vampire killing people, Anya! And you live right next to him! I know that he killed Adam and his parents! Just tell me that you love me and I'll not go and kill Jerry myself. We'll leave this fucking town..."

"I..."

"Please Anya..."

"I don't know, Ed."

She was stuck. If she didn't say that she loved him, he'd really try to kill her neighbour. She could see it in his eyes. Ed was so far gone that he needed to hear those three words from her, to stop his suicide mission... But she couldn't. She couldn't lie to him and tell him that she loved him that way. A part of her still loved Adam and she wanted so much for Adam to be alive. She couldn't do it...

"Could you just think it over tonight and we'll talk tomorrow?" He sighed and she looked up at him and nodded.

"I'd really appreciate that."

Obviously. He'd literally landed a bomb right on her. She needed time. Lots of time.

"...Be careful."

"You too." He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she took a step back. "Not now, Ed."

"Yup. Okay. Sure." But she did give him a hug.

"Goodnight, Ed."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said awkwardly and she nodded.

"Tomorrow."

She left Ed there. What was she gonna do? She couldn't lie to him about her feelings. Even if it made her feel awkward about what he said to her. Things just wouldn't be the same between them anymore... How could it? Her best friend had just told her that he loved her, knowing that she still loved Adam.

He rode home on his skateboard, with alot on his mind and the fact that it was sundown, didn't help to relax him. Thoughts raced through his mind and he regretted that he'd just dropped the bomb on her like that. He knew that Anya still loved Adam... Even if Adam was possibly, no, most definitely dead. He was just so stressed and upset... and Anya had always been there to comfort him. It could have been because she was always comforting people close to her because she had no one to comfort her when she'd been abandoned in the town and then she'd been saddled with Eric. He smacked himself for being such an idiot. He didn't want to pressure her or anything... Then there was that ass, Charlie Brewster! Always making fun of him nowadays. They were best friends! Now he was being treated like a fool by his ex-best friend. And then there was their neighbour, Jerry. The guy was a freaking vampire! All those issues combined would make any kid want to commit suicide or something!

"God! I'm such an idiot!" He shouted to no one in particular.

He had to find a way to get Anya out of town. Anything to keep her safe. But first, he needed to get home. Or any home for that matter... Adam was first and now, he was next. Maybe he should have just gone to Anya's place. Well, before he had to screw up and weird things up, anyway.

He sniffled a little. In the short time, he'd been hurt by and hurt another. He muttered under his breath and his eyes widened as something came at him and shoved him off his board. His heart pounded faster.

"Thanks for taking care of Eric, Mrs. B," she smiled.

"Not a problem. I kinda missed having a little boy around, now that Charlie's grown up."

She laughed. "I'm sure."

"Well, you look like you've had a long night. You should go home and rest."

"Yeah. Alot of things to take in, but thanks for taking care of Eric."

"It's nothing. See you soon, Eric."

"Yup. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Anya, Eric."

"Goodnight."

She brought Eric back to their home and Eric looked at her worriedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," she replied, forcing a smile but Eric wasn't fooled.

"Is it 'him'? Or did you see 'her'?"

Her eyes widened. "No! It was neither of them!" Eric sighed in relief.

"I was worried. But if it's not them, then what is it?"

"It's just something that Ed said..." she whispered and looked at him with a raised brow. "Since when did you become the older one?"

Eric grinned. "Hehe, just." She pulled him close and gave him a noogie.

"You brat!" He laughed.

"But you're all right? You can tell me the truth, An. I can handle it." Her eyes widened and she gave him a soft smile.

"It's all right now. You just helped me a whole lot," she said and Eric smiled.

She'd tell Ed the truth. He'd be able to handle it. She hoped...

"I'm gonna bathe..." Eric yawned.

"Well, head on up, trooper," she smiled, walking him up the stairs.

Eric went to have his bath and she went to her room, pulling out her phone. She remembered that she had a message in her voicemail, but it had somehow slipped her mind. She'd seen the alert on her phone, but so many things had been going on that she'd forgotten. Now seemed like a pretty good time to listen to it though.

She smiled as she listened to her answering voicemail. She could remember it as though it were yesterday that all of them were best friends...

Her smile was wiped from her face, however, when she heard the message.

"Ann, it's Adam."

Adam...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: You guys are probably thinking that it's about time that she receives the message... Yeah, well, I incorporated some of my forgetfulness when I created Anya. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'll be bringing Anya's dad or mum into the picture in the next or the next next chapter. Depends on my story flow. Be patient! For those who took the time to read this, thanks! You guys are amazing! <strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the delayed update! Had to clean up my room and it was in such a mess! Was also enjoying the hols too much and concentrating on my fictionpress account stories! A little late, but Merry Christmas! (It's still within the 12 christmas days period! Hope you've all had a wonderful christmas and take this as my delayed christmas present to you! Thank you for the reviews and to all those still adding this story onto their alert list, even when I was MIA for awhile. I present to you, Chapter 8!**_

_**Important: I already said this in my previous A/N in the previous chapter. I'm extending the timeline a little because I haven't put much Anya/Jerry in the mix, due to a lot of other things that happened in the movie that I didn't think would tie in well with the scenes I had planned for them. A lot of mixes becomes an awful concoction, so bear with me when I change the timeline a bit. I'll update more frequently too.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

When she heard Adam's message, she was terrified beyond words and she hated herself. If only she'd brought her phone! She could've talked to him, or called the cops, or both! She could have done something, anything! He tried to sound brave, even though he was so scared. Adam was frightened out of his wits and his voice was trembling so much. She sobbed at her uselessness. The message had come days ago and she hadn't checked her phone because it slipped her mind! It was such an important message and it bloody hell slipped her mind! How could she claim to love Adam when she was so stupid! He was in danger and he used what could have been his last moments of freedom, or even life, to tell her that he loved her!

"Adam..." she whimpered and felt arms around her and she looked to see that it was Eric.

"Ann..." Eric whispered.

"Eric?" She gasped and was about to wipe away her tears, but Eric shook his head.

"You can cry. You don't always have to put on such a brave front for me. I want to be someone you can depend on, Ann... So you can cry," Eric said and she let herself go.

She wrapped her arms around her brother and cried. All the while, Eric just hugged her, stroking her hair...

"It's all right. Everything will be all right as long as we're together," Eric whispered as soothingly as a young boy his age could.

* * *

><p>"God damn!" He cursed, grabbing his chest in pain and managed to get up. Maybe he should have gone home with Anya. Two was better than one.<p>

He wanted to sigh in relief when he saw who it was that had knocked him off his skateboard. Not that this guy was any better. He was bad, but it wouldn't get him killed. Still, it hurt like fuck! Seriously? Knocking him off his board? Didn't the jackass have anything better to do?

"Why are you on my street, bro?" Mark asked.

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," he said, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"You tracked your nerd juice all the way down in."

"Looks like I tracked some nerd juice on your face there."

Okay, even in bad situations, he still had a sense of humour. God, was he an idiot? He needed to control his mouth! This wasn't going to go anywhere good... Well, he already said it. Can't really take his words back.

"Oh yeah? Yeah?" Mark asked, shoving him. "I still got some? Still there?

He sighed. "Okay. Just hit me, man. I really don't have time for this." Where the fuck was he going with this?

Mark stared and let out a really short, disbelieving laugh. "Seriously?"

"Jesus! Just hit me, man! I just gave you a fucking invitation. Hit me!"

"Oh, you're giving me an invitation?" Mark said and made to punch him, but he scrammed.

And when he said scrammed. He meant it. He ran as fast as he'd ever run before and that was fast! He ran like his ass was on fire! And like all villains, Mark ran after him, chasing him down the street. Damn him!

"Oh, you'd better run! I'm coming, boy! I'm coming! You'd better run!" Mark taunted, running after him and he jumped over a fence at some random house, having no choice but to dump his bag in the process, which Mark unzipped and checked, chuckling.

"Unbelievable."

He ran as far as possible, making his way over fences. Okay, all the random runs with Anya paid off. He was pretty fit. He felt like he could do track. Well, the hurdles and not the full out runs. He sighed in relief when he thought he was far enough and prepared to make his way back home to make preparations for taking Anya and Eric, out of town and far, far away from the fucking danger.

He took a look over the fence to make sure he was safe from Mark and the coast was clear, but just as he was about to turn and run, he crashed into a really hard body and fell to the ground. Fuck! Seriously? How many times was he going to be on the ground because of people? He admitted that this was his fault since he ran into whoever it was, but who the fuck stood in his path? They were both at fault. He looked up, ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off, but froze when he saw who it was and backed up on the ground, before scrambling to his feet. Now this, was the real deal. Not the earlier incident with Mark where he was lucky that it wasn't Jerry. But yeah, this was Jerry and his life expectancy just shrank to a negative.

"Ohh, shiiiit! Back the fuck up, man!" He shouted, pulling out his silver cross. "I'm armed and I know how to use this thing!" He ran up to the door of the house he was trespassing on. Well, the back door anyway and pounded his fists on it. "Hello? Please, someone let me in! Someone's after me! Let me in right now! Please! Help me!" He begged, desperately.

And when no one answered his please, he took matters into his own hands and shattered the glass door with a rock and ran in. He let out a laugh of relief and panted. For awhile there, he thought he was a goner. His life expectancy had just gone up.

"Forget it, Jerry. With no invitation, you can't get in." Jerry merely smiled and took one dramatic step in and then put his other foot in. "Shit."

"Abandoned. I thought you did your homework."

Fuck! Seriously? Yup. He was screwed and there went his life expectancy. It just hit rock bottom.

"You've been watching me," Jerry said, looking around and turned back to him, whispering, "I've been watching you. Seems fair."

He made a run for it and ran up the stairs of the house, not really thinking things through. Yeah, he should've remembered that practically no one that ran up the stairs in a horror show, lived. They probably didn't do much thinking either. And that friends, is what gets people killed. Yup. Amazing what a little thinking would do to save your life. Fucking ass was actually whistling? He was fucked. Was there a point in trying to get away? Oh, right. Anya! He had to get to her and warn her! Highly possible that Jerry would kill her too if he managed to reach her, but at least he'd get to die with Anya. As long as she died with him, he really wouldn't have any regrets.

He shut the door behind him and ran to another room, where there was a window and decided that people usually never climbed out of windows to save themselves from killers as they'd just stay there, waiting to die, so he would do something different and climb out. He did and realised that no way was he going to reach the bottom, so when he reached the end, he did something stupid and dropped himself, landing painfully on his ankle, busting it. Great! He shouldn't have landed on his leg! At least if he landed on his head, he'd be dead or knocked out or something! He freaking twisted his ankle! That meant he couldn't run fast or even run! People seem even dumber when they're gonna die. He cursed and sweared.

"That looked like it hurt." He exclaimed in shock and horror, finding Jerry sitting on a beach chair at the back of the house, comfortably.

"Oh! God!" He shouted and crashed into a bunch of chairs, knocking them over and fell into the pool while Jerry stood up.

Great! Jerry intended to give him a heart attack too?

He stood in the pool, holding up his cross while Jerry advanced on him. "You bit off more than you can chew," Jerry said.

"It's too late, man. I've told people what you are! You've been made!"

"And you think anyone's actually going to believe you?"

"No, no! Don't play that crap! Don't play that mind shit with me! I'm serious! Try me!" And yet, he couldn't help but doubt his own words. "Anya believes me!" That, he knew for sure. Anya wouldn't give up on him.

"Ah, yes. Anya. Your friend mentioned her. Calling her name even in his last moments. She intrigues me, this Anya that you apparently love as well. I've met her. Soft and sweet, yet a little bitter. Abusive parents perhaps... or something a little darker. Either way, I'd love to find out."

"No, no! You stay the fuck away from her! Don't you fucking pry into her life! She doesn't need this shit! Leave her alone!"

He didn't want any vampire digging into her past and making it worse for her!

"Okay," Jerry said and took a step into the water.

Fuck! He should be pissing in his pants!

"You said you're glad you're different," Jerry said, advancing on him.

"GET BACK!"

"How can you be in a place like this?" Jerry asked, gesturing around them. "These people, even your best friend. You're nothing to him now." His words were the truth... yet, he wasn't nothing to Anya. He was something to her.

"No... No," he tried denying.

"You were born for this. You know it," Jerry said, chuckling when he stood before him. "It's a gift."

With that, Jerry placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him close, sinking his fangs into his neck and his arms sagged at his side. "Anya..." he whispered, dropping his cross, not even aware or Jerry's lips curving into a smile on his neck.

* * *

><p>She took comfort in the arms of her little brother and cried till there were no more tears to cry. He wiped away her tear with his small thumbs and looked at her seriously.<p>

"What's wrong, Ann?"

"I... I think something might have happened to Adam. I'm not sure, but I'll need to call Ed." He nodded in understanding and got up.

"I'll prepare a bath for you," he said and she managed a smile.

"Okay."

She grabbed her phone and called Ed, wondering if he was home. Even though her call went through, silence filled the other line. "Ed? I need to talk to you... I really need you. I just received this voice mail from Adam and I think something bad happened to him. No, I know." When there was nothing, she was confused. Ed would normally answer her rather eagerly, if not with his usual rudeness, like 'I'm fine, bitch' or something. "Ed? Are you there? Look, about that kiss earlier... I really don't know how to respond to that. If you're angry about my reply... then I'm sorry. But you're my best friend and I really don't know what to do. Please, say something."

She was hurt when he didn't reply and even more hurt when he cut the line. She'd talk to him tomorrow. She didn't want to lose her friendship with him. Adam was gone and she couldn't lose him too. Plus, he actually knew what was going on.

"Ann, are you okay?"

She turned to find Eric at her door and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, the bath's ready and the temperature is just how you like it. I made a bubble bath actually, but I might have overdone the bubbles a little," Eric said, sheepishly and she smiled.

She'd worry about things tomorrow, even though she was torn up inside about Adam's disappearance, or death, if Ed was right and now, Ed's hostility, but she wouldn't and couldn't afford to worry Eric.

"Thanks," she said and Eric hugged her again.

"I'm here for you, Ann. Always," Eric said and she wrapped her arms around him.

"When did you grow up so fast?"

"You just haven't noticed," Eric grinned.

"Oh really? You're a little man now, so looks like I have to start treating you like one. You have to start taking care of your own meals and sleeping on your own when you have nightmares, like all little men do," she smiled and Eric's eyes widened.

"No! I haven't grown up yet! I'm still a kid!"

She laughed softly and hugged him tightly, "I'm kidding. I'll always take care of you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Have I ever let you down?"

"Never."

"It's just the two of us, on our own."

"I'm happy like this. I don't need them at all. They made me, but they don't mean anything to me. All I need is you, Ann. Just you."

"All I need is you too, Eric. I love you, you know that?"

"Of course. I love you too, Ann."

"Wanna have another shower? You can join me in my bubble bath," she grinned and Eric laughed.

"Okay!"

"Not too much of a man to bathe with me?"

"Never too much of a man to bathe with you!" He declared.

"Lavender?"

"Naturally. I know you like lavender bubble baths," Eric said proudly.

"Aw, I'm so proud of you," she said. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes!" He replied cheerfully and they raced off into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Important: Wanted to show a little growth in Eric since he can't stay the little boy forever and yes, I made Ed a little <strong>__**spoilt**__** too, but it happens when people love someone. Anya and Eric are really close, so I like to show that often. But Anya is really affected by Adam's message and she just wants to be strong for Eric and his presence and love for her helps her with her distress about Adam, whether or not he knows about the situation. It's the usual, 'I feel it, but that doesn't mean I have to display it for the world to see'.**_

_**Please review so I know what you think about this fic or this chapter! Hope to hear from you soon and I hope to release the next chapter soon as well. You can check out my other stories at fictionpress under the same account name! And again, Merry Christmas!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I present to you Chapter 9! Happy New Year everyone and I hope you enjoy this present! For 2012, I hope to have more reviews and readers and I hope to release more chapters. Hope you all have a great New Year! I hope that in the future, I can see real snow! My major New Year's wish, is that I be able to get into the creative writing course so I can make my dreams of being a published writer, true!**_

_**I'm thinking of writing a True Blood fic, even though I haven't really watched the show...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

He drank his fill from the boy and the silence of the night was disrupted by a horrendous tone. Really, Star Wars? He sighed and walked up to the source of the tone to see a phone. He was about to stomp on it to shut it up, but when he saw the caller, he thought otherwise. 'Anya'. A lovely name for the girl who held his interest. He pondered what to do and he just flipped the phone open and put it to his ear

"Ed?" How beautiful her voice was. "I need to talk to you... I really need you. I just received this voice mail from Adam and I think something bad happened to him. No, I know." Well, that wasn't good. And there was a pause. An uneasy pause. "Ed? Are you there? Look, about that kiss earlier... I really don't know how to respond to that. If you're angry about my reply... then I'm sorry. But you're my best friend and I really don't know what to do. Please, say something."

The boy had kissed her. He wondered if he should have just killed Ed instead. Oh well. If he was intending to interfere, he could just kill him. Simple. He smirked, having heard enough and took her silence as the opportunity to cut the call and he kept the phone in his hand, seeing as his pants were wet and he lugged the body over his shoulder and left.

* * *

><p>Anya found herself in Adam's house and even though the tv was on, no one was anywhere. She tried calling out, but she couldn't speak and when she heard pounding footsteps, she followed it and found herself upstairs, walking to his parent's room. She looked in and covered her mouth, her eyes widening in horror when she found all of them, dead. Adam, June and Arthur. The whole Johnson family... June was only the bed, while Adam was at the foot of it, the trail of blood showing that he'd been moved from the side of the bed and Adam... he was the one who was now on the side of the bed and his eyes were wide with horror. All of them were covered in wounds and blood... If she'd stayed home instead of going to the store, she could have answered Adam's call and even if wasn't able to save him, he could tell her who his killer was. But she hadn't done a single thing. She walked up numbly to Adam's body and cupped his cheek, sobbing. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and when she turned around, she saw Eric's face.<p>

"Eric?"

She looked around and saw no dead bodies. No, she was in her own room and Eric looked worried.

"You were crying in your sleep," Eric said.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Doesn't matter, Ann," he replied. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah... but it's nothing to worry about."

"I'll stay with you tonight. I'll chase your nightmares away like you always do for me," he grinned that boyish smile of his that lit up his cobalt blue eyes, so like that man's and yet, so different.

Eric's eyes were so warm and full of love, but that man's eyes were like a frozen prison and it reflected his heart. It was made of ice.

She nodded. "All right."

She moved in and he climbed into her bed, hugging her.

"Goodnight, Ann," he said and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Eric."

* * *

><p>She went through her day as usual. Fix breakfast, send Eric to school and go to school. The only difference was that for the first time in a long time, she had no one with her. Not Adam, or Ed. A part of her wanted to believe that Ed was skipping school because he was upset about the previous night, but another part of her felt that it was something bigger. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about Ed's disappearance. When Mrs. Baxter called out Adam's name and then Ed's and they were both not present, she was so lonely... Charlie had looked at the empty seat and then her, after their names were called. All she really had in this school, was them. Sure she had other friends, but no one could replace the fun that came with Adam and Ed.<p>

"Your knights in shining armour ain't flanking you today?"

She sighed and tried to step past Mark, but he wouldn't give. Great. Just great. To be surrounded by Mark and his loonies. What a great day. Yup, there went her lunch time for the day.

"What do you want, Mark?" He leaned in and tilted her chin up so their eyes met.

"How about you go on a date with me?"

"No thanks. I'm really busy," she replied.

"Come on, you know you want to."

"I really don't," she said.

Her eyes widened in surprise when Charlie stood in front of her, blocking her from Mark. Heck, everyone was surprised.

"What's up, Brewster?"

"Come on, man. Leave her alone."

"What? You're defending your old buddies you abandoned?"

"You know that Anya's always busy. We all know that. She has to take care of her brother and everything, so just leave her alone," he said.

She frowned, not really appreciating him using Eric as an excuse, even if he was helping her.

"Yeah. Leave Anya alone, Mark," Amy said and Mark looked pissed, but walked away amicably.

"You all right?" Charlie asked.

"You don't look too good," Amy said.

"I'm fine," she said and sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Amy said.

"I'm gonna go now," she said and left, not really having anything else to say to Charlie for what he did to Ed the night before and she never really talked to Amy.

* * *

><p>She was thankful that she made it to school, not sticking around to know if her day could get any worse and picked Eric up from school. She barely contained her sigh when she reached home. Even though she'd called Ed and sent numerous texts, he wasn't replying. She thought he might be annoyed enough to reply... She really wanted to go to his house and check things out, but she had work.<p>

"Maybe you should rest tonight," Eric suggested as she made dinner.

"I'm just thinking that's all. If I'm sick, that could be a totally different thing," she said and Eric nodded.

They ate dinner and she charged her phone before getting ready for work and that constituted to getting a shower. Once she was done, she went to her cupboard and pulled out her work clothes. Well, not really. There wasn't actually a standard ensemble. A light blue tank, a pair of black skinnies and sneakers would do for this night. She sighed, pulling her black leather jacket on and grabbed a bag, throwing her wallet, keys and phone in. She enjoyed work, really. The people were great, aside from the handsy guys that came in.

Brushing her light copper-brown hair, she pulled on her watch and was all set. "You ready?" She called out to Eric.

"Yeah!"

She went down and found Eric with his back pack and they left the house, with her locking the door and they passed Jerry's lawn. It only took a minute or so for the Brewsters door to open when she rang the doorbell.

"Sorry to trouble you again, Mrs. B," she said.

"It's fine. Don't overwork yourself, all right?"

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled and hugged Eric. "Be back later."

"Be safe, Ann."

"Always," she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek and Jane smiled, taking Eric in and closed the door as she turned away and made her way to her car.

"And where are you going at this time of the day?" She jumped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope to hear what you guys think of this fic. What are your New Year wishes for me? (As in, what kind of stories do you want more of and all that jazz.) Let me know! Everyone's been really receptive of this fic, so I'm really happy! I hope to reach maybe 60 reviews for this chapter. (Hope to.)<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Just got my finals results back. Good thing is that I graduated. Bad thing is I have to retake my two worst subjects, though the second one was optional. Had to make a huge decision too, so I hadn't the time to complete the chapter. This Chapter is really toned down from all the action because I figured it'd be good to show a 'normal' day in Anya's life. Jerry might seem a little out of character, but it's only because no one really knows what he's thinking and he has to have his own POV, which means we have to hear his thoughts. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

"Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed in shock and he raised a brow in amusement.

It hadn't really been his intention to scare her. He just saw her walking to her car and asked her a question.

She looked at him and sighed in relief. "Didn't mean to scare you," he said.

But he did enjoy it. Apparently, she seemed to know what crossed his mind as she stared at him. "I'll bet," she said in obvious disbelief of his words.

She was interesting. He was usually pretty tough to read, or at least he credited himself to be.

"Anya, right?"

"Yeah and you're Jerry," she replied with a droll look.

He conceded that he deserved that one, since it was a really stupid question to begin with. Obviously no one would forget her name. No one ever really forgot the name of a beautiful woman.

He decided to play off the earlier 'embarrassment', by changing the topic of focus, "So you didn't really answer my question earlier."

"What was it again? I forgot when you gave me a shock."

He chuckled, "Where are you going? It's pretty late."

"I've got work to do."

"You should be pretty well off. I mean, you're living in a house with just your brother. Haven't seen any adults," he said.

Yes, it did interest him.

"We don't need them."

"Parent issues?" Her eyes narrowed, but she wasn't looking at him.

Definitely parent issues.

"I've got to go or I'll be late for work," she said, or rather, ground out.

She was avoiding the question. How interesting...

"You should come over sometime," he said, gesturing to his house and she stared at him. "We could 'talk' and get to know each other better since we're going to be neighbours from now on."

"Yeah... No thanks. I'm not really interested," she said.

"Then you're slightly interested."

She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight," she said and walked to her car, getting in.

"Goodnight, Anya," he smirked at her as she drove off.

* * *

><p>What did he gain out of flirting with her? He was old enough to be her uncle. Or at least she assumed he was. Given he was real hot, but he still had to be a hell of a lot older than her if he could flirt with Jane who definitely didn't go for younger guys, or rather her pride wouldn't have her be known as a cougar. Jerry Dandridge was a mysterious man as well.<p>

She didn't peg the man to be the sort to go after younger girls, especially those in High School, but she wouldn't put it beneath him, or any other man for that matter. Men were generally not trustworthy and those she believed were, could be counted and she generally wasn't good with numbers. Eric, Adam, Ed and a few of her colleagues. Her boss, the bouncers and one of the bartenders. Charlie used to be counted, but he turned out to be a jerk when they got older and he proved that no matter how much you know and trust a guy, there's only so long before they become total assholes, all for the sake of pride. And a girl.

Charlie used to be a great guy, but slowly, he drifted away and he used them, his own best friends to get popular. She could just remember the day. The four of them were walking into school as per normal and suddenly, Charlie took out something from his bag and turned around, dumping paint on them. He also pasted an embarrassing secret that each of them had. Even if it was only one and hers wasn't really bad as it was just that she couldn't ever tan which they knew because she had sun-tanned naked in her backyard once, but he had betrayed their trust. Sure he ridiculed her under-developed body and that was bound to hurt any girl, but even if she didn't care about that, what he had revealed about Ed and Adam were!

The two trusted Charlie and he told everyone that Adam had ejaculated in a pair of tights when they were role-playing once and she was watching them. He also revealed the time they went to Ed's and his parents were getting it on in the room with the door slightly ajar and Ed masturbated while watching. Okay, it wasn't a good thing to do on Ed's part, but Ed was embarrassed enough about it that he even begged them to forget it! But no, Charlie had to go an reveal everything. It affirmed her belief that men were assholes and they couldn't be trusted, aside from the handful of them. What made Jerry Dandridge any different? He would be the same as them all. She didn't care if she was jumping the gun on it and that it was her weakness, but experience hadn't proved her wrong at all.

She pulled up to the club and got out of her car, where it was still quiet of sorts.

"Hey girl," Jim said and she smiled.

"Hey."

Jimmy, a.k.a. Jim, had been the club's bouncer for three years and he watched out for her really well. She'd been in a bit of a bind and he came in, ripped the man off of her and tossed him out the club. He was a real great guy.

"How was school?"

"Same old, same old," she replied, smiling even though she felt a claw rip at her heart from the inside when it was a lie because neither Adam nor Ed were with her.

"That's good. I remember when I used to be in school. It was crap every single day and was loaded with detention."

"Then I'm sure you're glad that you're out."

"Thankful." She laughed. "Be careful today."

"You too."

"Try to stay out of trouble, sweetie," he said.

"'Try' is the keyword there. Let's hope people know to stay away from me," she said.

"Yeah, or they'll have a real pissed off bouncer to deal with."

She laughed again, "Thanks, Jim," she said and went into the club where it was only an hour from opening.

She had to do her best at work as always because it brought home cash. She rid herself of any thoughts of Jerry, and she pushed the thoughts of Adam and Ed to the back of her mind. She'd try calling Ed again after work. If he was avoiding her because of her reaction to his kiss, she was going to kill him!

* * *

><p><strong><em>She doesn't know exactly what happened to them, so it's human nature to think about all the possibilities before freaking out breaking down and if she finds out the truth, then there can't possibly be romance blossoming between Anya and Jerry. Hope we're on the same page here. Please review! (Even if this is kinda like a filler.)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been pretty busy, but anyway, here's Chapter 11!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Anya groaned in frustration as Ed didn't pick up her call for like the hundredth time and she resisted the urge to throw her phone onto the floor. She'd been so preoccupied that she couldn't even go to his place. Sure she could call his home, but what if he was really gone? She didn't know what to tell his parents. And Eric had fallen ill... She was worried about so many things, but Eric had to take priority. She was going crazy with worry!

She sighed and turned around. Eric was so pale and sweaty... Always, when he fell sick, he would sleep in her bed. It comforted him somehow and she didn't and wouldn't complain. To other people, a fever wouldn't be serious, but for Eric, it could be. However, so far he wasn't showing signs of a worsening fever and she decided that she didn't need to bring him to the hospital.

Anya replaced the cooling pad on his forehead with a new one, putting the old one back in the freezer. She stroked his hair as he slept and he leaned his cheek closer into her hand, making her smile.

"Ann..." he whispered his nickname for her, even in his sleep.

"I'm right here, Eric. Right here and I'm not going anywhere," she said softly and leaned down to press her lips to his forehead.

She looked out of her window and saw that soon, the sun would be setting. She hadn't gone to work the past few days and she had to pay the bills soon. They still had money, but she didn't want to use that man's money...

Sighing, she went to her study table and did her homework for the next two hours. Charlie had dropped her work off the day before because Eric's fever had become worse and she didn't go to school for that day and as a precaution, she decided to stay home for the next day too. She was surprised that Charlie had even taken her homework for her and that he had stood up for her in school before as well. It was... perplexing. She would never understand guys. One moment they ignore the hell out of you and the next, they're standing up for you against their supposed 'buddy', who so happens to be the school bully. She wasn't used to it and she never would be.

Anya noticed a slip of paper on the next set of worksheets and it was written in a pretty legible handwriting, meaning that it was definitely not written by Charlie. On the slip, there were dates and subjects and even topics and at the bottom was a note.

'_You missed quite a few tests, so I took down the dates and topics for the ones you missed and the ones coming up._

_-Amy'_

"Well, that's awfully kind of her."

She hadn't really made a point to befriend Amy and she felt like an ass at the moment since the girl had done something really thoughtful and something that she really needed.

Then again, she never tried to befriend Amy because of the crowd she was in. If she could be in such a crowd and enjoy their company, not to mention allow them to do what they do, then she was really no better than them. Thinking of it that way, made her feel much better. Yeah, she was being a bitch, but she really didn't care. Amy hadn't done anything to really change her opinion of her.

"Ann?"

She snapped up and turned around at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Yeah? What's up?" She smiled.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all. It's nothing," Eric replied quickly, not wanting to sound like a child and she smiled softly, getting up from her chair to sit down on the side of her bed.

"What happened in your nightmare?"

"... You left. No, you were taken away," he whispered and she cupped his cheek.

"Eric, I'm not going anywhere," she said.

"But if you do..."

"You'll come with me. We stick together and I will never go anywhere without you," she assured and Eric smiled, despite his fatigue from his fever.

"I knew it was just a silly dream," he said and she hugged him.

"Yeah, it was just a silly dream," she said and looked at him. "Are you hungry?" He nodded.

"But I don't really feel like eating," he replied.

"You have to eat something. I'll go make you some chicken soup," she said. "Even if you don't feel like eating, drinking some soup and having some crackers should be all right."

"Okay..."

She got up, but Eric grabbed her hand and didn't let go.

"Eric, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right downstairs, so get some rest and I'll wake you up later."

"...Okay."

He reluctantly released her hand and she tucked him in again before going down to the kitchen to make him some chicken soup she'd learned when she was younger from one of the cooks. She didn't miss it back there... but she missed the people. They took care of her because her own parents didn't. She'd been abandoned by them, but she'd been happy because there were still others who cared. When she was sick, there was only one person who could make her feel so warm and so much better, just with a bowl of chicken soup.

But that was in the past. She hadn't seen those people for years and now, she was the one making the soup. She prepared the soup that she'd learned by heart and grabbed some crackers and a glass of water, carrying up to her room on a tray. She set the tray on her study table and found that Eric was still awake, waiting for her to come back and he seemed so relieved. She laughed a little and changed him out of his clothes, bringing it down before washing her hands and heading back up where she fed him.

She'd only learned to take care of Eric and dedicated herself to taking care of him. Once he was asleep, she washed the dishes and went back to doing her homework.

An hour had passed since when a loud honk of a car sounded, annoying her at having been distracted and she looked out the window to see a limousine, causing her to feel her heart plummet into her stomach. Eric was sound asleep, so she felt slightly better and took a deep breath to compose herself and steel her nerves before heading down the stairs and out the door to meet the man she hated.

"About time," he glared and she glared right back at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally I can shed light on Anya and Eric's past! Please review!<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: This chapter is mostly Anya and you guessed it, the man responsible for her birth. It also shows that the town knows about him. Anya's more completely different from the usual Anya we all know and love because she can't be the same Anya when she's with someone she detests.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Anya glared at the man who was one of the two people responsible for bringing her into the world. No, she didn't acknowledge him as her father. Not that he wanted her too, anyway. She hated looking at him, because Eric took after him, in terms of looks. She hated it.

"I'm a very busy man and I don't like waiting, Anya." He said her name as if it were the foulest tasting thing on earth.

Amazing how Eric could look so much like him and yet, be so different.

"Well, that makes two of us, now doesn't it, Nicolas?" He glared at her.

"You'd do well to watch your mouth."

"Yes, sir," she said with a mock salute.

"Where's the boy?"

'The boy'? Bastard.

"His name is Eric, in case you've forgotten and he has a fever. Not like you'd give a damn about him," she glared.

"Bring him to the hospital or something," he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure."

As if! They had no guardian and she wasn't of legal age! Even if she checked him in, she couldn't take him out.

"I told you to take care of him, didn't I?" A scoff. "Some job you're doing."

"I am." He was one to talk. "And at least I'm actually taking care of him. But you wouldn't know what taking care of someone is like, now would you? You have hired help for that and you've never cared for, nor taken care of anyone in your life."

"I'm giving you one last warning to watch your words." Silence. "Where's that mother of yours gone to now?"

"That woman? The hell if I know where she wanders to," she scoffed. "My guess is that she's probably wasted somewhere."

"Figures. Although I'm sure the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," he said, regarding her with disgust.

"Oh, no. The apple does fall far from the tree. And I say this with regard to Eric and I. Besides, I take care of Eric, unlike you and your bitch of a wife." His hand connected with her face, throwing her off guard and she fell to the floor.

Well, it was about time their civility ended anyway. Two minutes. A new record!

"Not bad, for an old man," she laughed. "Is that all you can do?"

He grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her up from the ground. "Watch what you say, wench! That's my wife you're talking about!"

"Like you give a damn! You don't love your damn wife! Oh, wait! You just might! You two fucking deserve each other! You're pathetic!" She spat.

He smacked her again, "I dare you to say such things again!"

"Fine! You two can go fuck yourselves! You say she's your wife, but Eric's your son! You care for her when you're only related to her by marriage and you don't even care about Eric when he's related to you by blood! But like I said, the apple does fall far from the tree because Eric is nothing like you or your bitch!"

"You ungrateful bitch!"

She spat out the blood in her mouth and wiped off the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. "Yeah? Well, you're the son a bitch!"

"I'm your father! You were born thanks to me!"

"Wow! Congratulations on admitting that, hotshot! Yeah, as if this existence is something to be thankful for! I'm not exactly boasting about it!"

One would think she would have learned her lesson. Every time he came, it was an exchange of blows and she ended up battered and bruised. But, what the hell. It was worth it.

"You!"

"'You' what? Whore? Bitch? Wench? I have a whole lot more! Anything else you haven't called me yet? Feel free to add more to my list! I'm sure adding more to yours! You may be the reason I'm in this world, but you don't know what family is, even if it stared you right in the face! And I mean it! You're staring me right in the face and you don't give a shit! So much for family, huh?"

* * *

><p>Jerry could hear arguing from the surface. Really loud arguing. And he could smell blood. Really intoxicating blood.<p>

He recognized one of the voices to be Anya's and he had never heard her sound so angry before. Rather, he hadn't even heard her raise her voice before. And now, she was shouting. He didn't recognise the other voice though.

He was intrigued and yet, a pang of concern hit him. It was unlike him, but he felt it. Now, he was positive that the blood was Anya's.

"You!"

"'You' what? Whore? Bitch? Wench? I have a whole lot more! Anything else you haven't called me yet? Feel free to add more to my list! I'm sure adding more to yours! You may be the reason I'm in this world, but you don't know what family is, even if it stared you right in the face! And I mean it! You're staring me right in the face and you don't give a shit! So much for family, huh?"

Family? Was the person she was shouting at, her family? She didn't seem like the sort to shout at family and she'd seen how she was with her brother. She doted on him and mothered him. Not only that, her vocabulary was colourful and unlike her. He listened more and heard Jane's voice, along with Charlie's.

"He's here again?" Charlie asked.

"He's here every month," Jane replied. "I can't stand this! It's not right! Anya's just a girl. She's a teenage girl and he's hurting her!"

"You know what Anya said first time this happened. She said to stay out of this. She wants everyone to stay out of this because it's her business and none of ours," Charlie said, in a controlled voice.

"Maybe we should call the police," Jane said.

"Does it matter? We did that before. He can just bribe his way out of jail. He already did that the last time," Charlie said.

"I wish there was something we can do for her... I can't believe that they're related! He's such a monster and Anya's always so caring!" Jane sounded frustrated and Charlie sighed.

"I want to help her too... but after the last time..."

"I know..."

"We can only wait for him to go."

"I'm gonna prepare the first aid kit!"

So Jane and Charlie were familiar with this. He listened around and heard what others were saying.

"He's hitting her again."

"Poor girl."

"It's like this every month."

"I can't believe they're related."

"Maybe I should call the police..."

"Is he going to kill her this time?"

Apparently, everyone was familiar with the scene taking place above ground. Cowards. All of them. Hiding in their homes and watching the scene unfold, not lifting a finger to help

He would be able to go to the surface soon.

* * *

><p>"What? Is that all? You're getting old!" She taunted.<p>

She was really asking for it, but she couldn't help it. She was just so angry at him that she wanted to make him blow up in anger!

"Sir-" The chauffer tried to interrupt.

"Stay out of this if you want to keep your damn job and life!" He bellowed and the man jumped, nodding quickly. "You should never have been born."

"A bit too late for regrets after your quick fuck with that woman, don't you think? This is why protection was invented! Regret forgoing in that night, huh?"

His eyes narrowed and she waited for the blow, but it never came.

"Who the fuck are you?" She heard him ask.

She opened her eyes and they widened when she saw the pale hand that had a grip around Nicolas' hand.

"Just Anya's friendly neighbour."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: You can all guess who Anya's saviour is. Anya and Nicolas' argument may seem a little confusing because it doesn't much, but that's because they argue once every month when he sees her, so they're arguing about things as they always do. I mean, if you argue with someone, you don't explain things because you're arguing about something that is a given that the other person knows. Anya will be explaining everything in the next chapter or next two chapters, so you can understand. I know, Anya's like a completely different character. But that's because she hates Nicolas and we're all different with family and you'll know why in the next chapter.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Just Anya's friendly neighbour."

"Let go of my hand and stay out of this," Nicolas glared.

"I don't think so," Jerry said simply.

"You don't know who you're messing with."

"I suppose not. Then again, I don't think I want to know anyone like you. What kind of a man hits a woman?" Jerry scoffed.

"She's my daughter. I can do whatever the hell I please with her!"

"Stay out of this, Dandridge," she spat.

What the hell was he doing meddling in her business?

"Is he really your father?" He asked, ignoring her words.

"Not in any sense of the word," she replied.

"How about you let go of her?" Jerry suggested.

"Who do you think you are?" Nicolas spat and Jerry just smiled.

"Like I said, I'm just Anya's neighbour," Jerry replied and Nicolas's face contorted in pain and his hand released her.

She didn't drop to the ground like she expected, but instead Jerry had caught her and held her to him, before releasing Nicolas' hand.

"Just like I thought. You're just like your mother. And you denied it earlier," Nicolas spat and looked at Jerry. "So how is she? Did you enjoy fucking my daughter? Is she good? She should be. Her mother definitely was. Then again, the woman had a lot of experience. Did Anya tell you? That her mother's a whore? That she's the daughter of a whore?"

She glared at him, "Yeah, well, you would know. You knocked her up! You discriminate whores, but you banged one! Kinda contradicting, don't you think? Then again, she wasn't your first one."

"You little bitch!" Nicolas snarled, reaching for her, but Jerry pushed him back.

"You know what, Nicolas? I might hate you and wish you weren't my father, and that she weren't my mother, but I have at least a few things to be thankful for. I have Eric and that's more than I can say for you. He doesn't need you, or your materialistic wife. Heck, he vaguely remembers the both of you! If you have any more kids, I will pity them! I will pity you, because you will grow up, not having been loved. That wife of yours, she's only with you for your damn money."

Nicolas glared at her, but Jerry stepped in front of her. "Touch Anya again and I'll break all your fingers," Jerry threatened and she felt like he meant it.

Nicholas reached into his shirt and pulled out the usual and only thing he ever gave her. He dumped it on the ground and walked off.

The chauffer rushed to open the door for him and they left. They'd be back next month anyway.

"You can let me go now," she said and he did, the warmth returning to her.

The guy was like cold! Where did he sleep in? A refrigerator? She went to pick up the thick envelope and was hesitant about going back home for fear of Eric seeing her in such a state. She was startled when she was swept off the ground and into Jerry's arms.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You're pretty banged up and I don't think you want the kid to see you like that. I have some supplies inside to fix you up," he said.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>She was surprisingly compliant after he mentioned her brother and she even remained still on the couch he'd set her on. Perhaps he'd underestimated the depth of her love for her brother. And he was lucky there was a first aid kid leftover from the previous owners. Whoever heard of a vampire with a first aid kit?<p>

She had the most intoxicating blood he'd ever smelled and he was surprised by his own control. What he'd give to just have a taste. A little lick. And he'd even make it enjoyable for her.

"Thanks." He looked up at her when she said that. "Even though I'd have preferred it if you stayed out of my business, I'm not ungrateful."

"That's some thanks," he smirked and she didn't say anything.

He had never met a woman he couldn't charm, before now. She baffled him. She really did. Even if she was concerned about the kid, there had to be a limit, didn't there? He'd known of plenty of women who claimed they had to take care of someone, but they'd all given in to temptation. His temptation. So why was a girl any different?

"Tell me something," he said.

"What do you want to know? I would have thought you would get all you need from earlier," she said and winced when he applied the ointment on her cheek.

"I got quite a lot, but it's missing a bit here and there."

"I owe you. Albeit reluctantly. But go on," she sighed.

"You and the kid..."

"We're half-siblings. We share the same dad, but we have different mothers. It's old news to everyone in town," she shrugged.

"Well it's news to me. I'm new in town," he said.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Everything. Tell me everything about you." Her eyes widened briefly before she brushed off whatever she was thinking or feeling.

"My mother was an escort and not actually a hooker and one night of unprotected sex led to her conceiving me. He paid her to leave him alone and she took me away. For some reason or another, her life started to go downhill and she blamed me. She wasted herself every night and became the hooker she's known as now, bringing men home practically every night. They drank, had sex, took drugs and repeated the whole damn process. So when I was five, I decided to go and find my dad, thinking it couldn't be as bad as the life I had to live."

"It was worse?"

"It was crap. I was humiliated in front of everyone. He called me the daughter of a whore and a whole bunch of other stuff. Sure I may acknowledge it now, but that's because I've come to terms with it. In the past, as a child, it was embarrassing. He did take me in though. But it didn't make a difference which of them I lived with, because they crushed any pride I had."

"Why didn't you leave if it was so bad?"

"Because he had the money. And Teresa was there..."

"Teresa?"

"She was a woman who worked for him. She treated me like a daughter and scolded me when I did something wrong even though I told her that Nicolas did it too. She took care of me and raised me. She taught me what it was to care for people and stopped me from becoming like Nicolas," she smiled. "She was my mother."

"What happened to her?"

"The last I heard, she died from pneumonia. But I'd already left the mansion then and lived here," she replied.

"How did you end up living here with Eric?"

"I was a dirty secret. No one likes staring a dirty secret in the face. He hated my eyes because they were the same as his. It reminded him that this dirty secret was his and had a part of him and Eric was given birth to by the bitch he calls his wife who always hated me. She told him to get rid of me and he was all too happy to agree. He sent me out here to handle myself. With a guardian of course, but she left after a year," she shrugged.

"And Eric?"

"The bastard sent him here because Eric was sick," she spat. "Eric was born a sickly child and they found out that he had a heart defect. Nicolas called him defective and sent him to me to take care of, not even providing another caretaker. He brought money every month, but that didn't matter. Eric was only three! I had to take care of him and teach him everything when I myself wasn't taught! I was eleven! No one is supposed to be a mother that young!"

"But you did a great job raising him," he said.

"Because he's my brother. He was abandoned just like I was and I didn't want him to grow up the way I had. I made a promise that I would give him all the love I never had and that he would grow up happy and loved. I have never broken that promise and I never will."

"So why are the schools here so easy-going about it?"

"They understand the situation we're in, so it's a special case and I'm thankful for that. Neither of us has really caused trouble."

"Not bad. So why do you work if he's giving you money every month?"

"I'm saving because I don't want to depend too much on him. Besides, who knows when the money will stop coming in? We are unwanted children after all. It's only a matter of time. And Eric requires constant medication and periodically, a thorough cardiac evaluation. Who is gonna pay for it if he stops providing?"

"With a father like that, I don't doubt the chances of that happening," he said. "What about your mother?"

"She comes and goes. But that's only to take money," she replied.

"You've got some fucked up family."

"I know," she sighed. "But Eric is all I have. I was afraid when they gave him to me because he looked so much like that bastard father of ours. They have the same dark-brown hair and the same pointed features. I was afraid that I was being made to raise his replica. But the moment Eric reached out and touched my cheek, I knew they were different. And I was right. All that matters is that Eric is healthy and now, he's sick."

"It's not your fault. It happens," he said and placed his hand on her head. "And you did good. You took care of your little brother and he loves you for it." She smiled.

Never before had he met a human with so much compassion. She cared beyond all reason and devoted her youth to caring for her brother. She was only seventeen and would probably devote the rest of her life to caring for the one family she had left and they were only half-siblings, connected by the blood of the man she detested.

"Eric will grow up to be a wonderful man and should he ever marry, he'll be the most loving husband and father. Of course, I'll have to find him a wonderful wife," she said.

"I'm sure you will. But what about you?"

"I'm already too damaged, but Eric doesn't know what Nicolas is really like. He remembers them, but it's all a blur to him now. He doesn't need to remember such people."

"Surely he'll be curious about them."

"No. In Eric's mind, he's already labelled them as bad people. He's seen Nicolas hit me and it's a scene burned in his mind."

"Does he ever ask about them?"

"Not after that that."

"Well, he loves you," he said.

"I raised him."

"I suppose."

"You know," she said. "I pegged you to be kind of a creep, but I guess I misjudged you. You're a pretty nice guy."

"Understandable. I was checking you out the first time we met."

"I knew it!"

"I'm not going to lie about it," he said.

She stared, "Yeah, I figured you'd be open about it." He shrugged and she held out a hand to him. "Well, I guess we should start over. I'm Anya."

"Jerry."

"It's nice to meet you, neighbour." He smiled.

"Same here."

"Well, thanks for fixing me up, but I've got a nine-year-old to take care of," she said, getting up. "Have a good night, Jerry."

"You too." And she was out his door.

There was something different about her now... She was more open. Perhaps it was because he was in the loop of things now. He found that he enjoyed her company and talking to her. It made him feel... normal. She wasn't flirting with him and he wasn't flirting with her so he could take a bite out of her neck or bed her. No, they were talking. Having an ordinary conversation. The last time he'd done something like that was... He didn't even remember. There was just something about her that made him want to be normal. To be human, even.

She'd found peace in this town and here he was, planning something that would ruin that peace. He felt like a bastard, but what choice did he have? It was bred into him. It was his nature. And there was nothing he could do about it. He would just enjoy the peace while it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a long time! Entered a new school (college), so I'm getting used to the different type of lessons and the environment and such, plus I have to commune from east side to north side. I'll try and update more frequently now that I'm kind of used to the schedule.  
><strong>

**Starting the new chapter with a surprise!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

He cried in horror as he saw a god forsaken creature coming at his car, its eyes focused on only him, clearly stating its intent. It wanted him and only him. Those eyes- or at least the primal, enraged look in them- seemed so familiar to him. Like the eyes he'd seen just an hour or two earlier.

Never had he seen such an abominable creature in his life. It was the stuff of horror stories and not one of reality. But it was clearly coming for him.

He didn't know what he had done to offend it. It killed off his driver and sent his car spinning. Everything was blurry when the car landed on its roof and he saw the feet of the creature, approaching his car.

It ripped apart the metal as though it were paper and closed its hand around his neck and that was the moment he saw darkness.

* * *

><p>Anya woke up feeling better than ever the next day. Eric was recovering steadily and she had a good talk with Jerry the evening before.<p>

They weren't best friends or anything, but it was a start and she felt guilty for being quick to judge him -though it was for a good reason and he had been checking her out inappropriately in front of Jane.

"You okay, kiddo?" she smiled, looking at her little brother.

He had heard the argument between her and their father and had been down after that because he felt usless at not having been able to help her again. He had been too weak to drag himself out of bed and see Nicolas beating her and her returning them, so that was good. Hearing was alot better than seeing. Images burned in a person's mind. Words were easier to forget over time.

"I'm okay."

"Mrs. Brewster's gonna come over to take care of you while I go to work, all right?" He nodded mutely and she sighed, pulling him to her chest. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Eric. He isn't worth your anger."

"But he's worth yours?"

"I'm a woman. We have unmatched tempers for a- jerks like him," she grinned, managing to stop herself from using any vulgarities and despite his feelings, he laughed. "There's the smile I'm looking for. There's the smile that can brighten my day no matter what."

Her brother... Her precious baby brother was an innocent in the whole mess. She didn't want him involving himself in it so deep in like she was. She wanted him to live a happy life where his illness was pushed to the furthest part of his mind. She wanted him to have the childhood she was denied. A childhood filled with the warmth and love of family. And she'd be damned if she allowed their asshole of a father ruin it.

"When I grow up, I'll take care of you and no one will bully you ever again," he vowed, hugging her tightly.

"I'll hold you to it, little man," she whispered and he nodded.

He always unconsciously made her promises... As though he were trying to bind her to him by words. She didn't mind it though. She had no intention of leaving him on his own. As long as he was happy, she would be too. He was her happiness. More so after her best friends disappeared.

* * *

><p>Jerry hauled his newly acquired victim into one of the hidden room, ignoring his pleas for mercy. He didn't deserve mercy.<p>

"Please! I'm sorry! Let me go and I'll give you anything!" The man tried negotiating, but he didn't need to hear it.

"You can't give me anything I want," he shrugged simply.

What he wanted was in the house right next to his. The unsuspecting innocent young woman who lived right next to a beast. The man couldn't give him to her. He had to earn her himself and he would do so. Slowly and steadily. She would fall into his arms soon enough.

The one woman whom he wanted with a hunger different from usual. A woman that the man in him wanted more than his beast. A first for him.

She was damaged and it made her untrustworthy of everyone, but she had opened up to him, not knowing that he was a cruel creature.

He knew that he had no right to barge in to her already damaged life and ruin it even more when the light would be shed on the true nature of his being. But she was a temptation to him and he had never been good at resisting temptation, so he couldn't start now when her temptation was stronger than any other.

All he wanted was a little taste of her. And what kind of taste, even he didn't know.

Her body?

Her blood?

Or all of her?

Never had Jerry Dandridge been in such turmoil before. Especially when it involved a human. His life had been easy before meeting her. Seduce, quench his thirst and kill. It was always so simple.

What was it about her that drew him to her?

What was it about her that made her so different from any other human?

Or rather, what was it about her that drove his needs insane?

She was a beautiful human. Strong, independant and definitely dependable.

To kill... or not to kill in the end?

That was the biggest question and he had no answer to it or even an inkling at all.

Lost in his thoughts, he blocked out the cries of his latest prey and shut the door, locking him in before leaving.

* * *

><p>Anya got ready for work and her doorbell rang. She placed a kiss on Eric's forehead and headed down to open the door for Jane, smiling.<p>

"Thanks again, Mrs. B," she smiled.

"You never have to thank me, Anya," Jane smiled before it faltered. "How's your..."

"I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as the last time, I guess."

Because Jerry defended her.

"Yeah. Thank God Jerry was there," Jane said and she nodded briefly.

"He should have just stayed out of it though. It would have been safer, seeing as my father's got connections everywhere with some really bad company and associates high up the judicial ranks."

"Jerry seems like a man who can handle himself and nothing's happened so far," Jane said and she nodded. "Plus, he did rescue you after all."

"I suppose so. But he just attracted more trouble for himself. All I can do is hope for the best and hope that Jerry's good at watching his own back outside."

But something told her that he would be good at that and that her father knew that as well.

"Yeah."

"Well, no point thinking too much about it. I've got work that I need to be getting to."

"Of course. I'll watch over the little guy for you."

She caught herself before she was able to thank Jane again and she settled for a smile instead.

"I owe you one."

"That you do. Come over for dinner sometime and get to know Charley again," Jane suggested.

"No promises on that one."

Jane sighed a little, "It was worth a try."

Or rather a worthless try. Not that she was going to voice that out loud in front of a woman who had watched her grow up, kind of, and whom she liked alot.

"Bye Eric!" She called out and heard a little coughing.

"Bye!" Came his hoarse reply and she smiled.

"Bye Mrs. B! I'll see you later," she said.

"Take good care of yourself."

"I will."

Jane shut the door as she walked off towards her car, ready for another night at work.

"You're all dolled up."

She didn't jump this time because she was too shocked to move and she turned to glare, even knowing who her surprise guest was.

She placed her hand over her heart as though it would calm it down, "Do you have a thing with sneaking up on people and trying to give them a heart attack?"

He was quiet for a moment before he gave her a slow smile, "Now that you mention it..."

She stared, "Forget I even asked."

"So where are you going this late at night?"

"Work."

"Dressed like that?" He asked, his eyes appraising her appreciatively and her cheeks warmed.

"It's my work wear. I work at a club."

"You're seventeen, aren't you?"

"Genius, much?"

She needed to learn to control her tongue sometimes...

But he didn't seem offended and he surprised her by chuckling. She raised a brow at him, thinking he was the oddest man she'd met and that was saying something since she was best friends with Ed and Adam and they were odd on a whole level of their own. Heck, they invented odd! They dressed up in tights as grown boys for Christ's sake! Grown boys! It was entertaining though... She had to admit that.

"What I mean is that are you even allowed to work at a club at seventeen?"

Well, that was true.

"Leeway, I guess."

"Leeway?"

She was so tempted to answer that by explaining the meaning, but he was being nice to her. "My boss is really nice and he had a feeling I was desperate for a job. He gave me rules and when I accepted, he gave me a job. I just have to make sure I serve the booze and don't consume it. I haven't had any problems for the past two years at all."

"He's a nice man."

She smiled, thinking of Malcolm, "He is."

He took care of her like how she believed a father would take care of their child. She didn't have many male authority figures in her life... but Malcolm had come to be one. He'd given her a job against the law and she was so thankful to him. She made sure never to be late or trouble him and take advantage of his kindness.

* * *

><p>Jerry watched as she smiled about a man he would never meet and an acid-like feeling rose up in his throat. But he was a vampire. He didn't feel sick.<p>

He was... jealous? Or a mere mortal whom she loved in a non-romantic way?

"Like a father?" He asked.

She paused for awhile, the question hitting a raw spot for her, but she answered, "Yeah. He's more of a father to me than Nicolas ever was."

"He'll never hurt you again," he said.

"Even if he doesn't show up physically..." she paused before sighing. "To hurt someone... it doesn't have to be physical. Nicolas has left a huge scar in my life even if it doesn't appear like it affects me."

"Can it be healed?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

Why couldn't she be healed? For the first time in his long life, he wanted to heal a human, not harm them. Who was she to change the creature he was?

"Would time heal it?"

He had heard that time healed many wounds. Would it be the same for her?

"So they say, I guess," she answered with a small smile.

He was immortal... and she wasn't. But... he could change that. With one bite.

He could make her immortal like him if he bit her. He could change her with one bite.

Yet another temptation she awoke in him...

"Yeah. I heard the saying," he smiled and she laughed, understanding why he'd asked her if time would heal her.

Why did he feel so human with her? They lived in two different worlds and yet... he wanted to be in her world. But her world revolved around her brother. She had devoted herself to him and she remained devoted to his happiness and his care. How could he gain entrance into her world if that was her world?

"I have to go to work," she said, having checked the time and he nodded. "But... if you want, we can talk another time," she offered.

"That sounds good. I still have to invite you in for a drink, officially," he reminded and she smiled.

"Because it's the neighbourly thing to do?" She teased, remembering his words.

He hadn't been teased in a non-sexual way before...

"Yeah," he chuckled and she nodded.

"Then we'll do the drinks soon," she said.

"I'll hold you to it."

"I'm true to my words," she shrugged easily.

"Take care at work," he said, opening the door for her.

"Thanks," she smiled, getting in and he closed the door. "Bye, Jerry," she bade and drove off.

Was it all right for him to want to heal her when he hurt everyone else?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So what did you think of this chapter? I figured that it would suck if Jerry didn't have some 'humanity' in him. There might be inconsistencies between the story and movie, but that's why this is fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: And I'm back after a long break that was completely unintentional. But my holidays are coming up! I won't waste your time with babble, so enjoy this chapter! For all those wishing for more Jerry/Anya moments, you're getting your wish. And no, I'm not discontinuing this. It's just taking me awhile to write and publish.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"You seem awfully bright eyed and bushy tailed tonight... And those are two descriptions never used when it comes to you." She looked at Malcolm who seemed suspicious of her mood, his expression reflecting his suspicion and she gave him her brightest smile.

"Do I really?" she asked. "And I think I should be offended by that statement," she laughed a little and he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. And as much as I'm happy that you're in such a good mood, I have to ask. Should I be worried or anything?"

"Nope. I haven't gotten into bad company. Eric's fine. And school is great," she said before pausing. "Or at least as great as a school can get anyway. So it's all fine and dandy I guess."

"Well, that's good. It's very good to see you in such a good mood," he smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks!"

"Is it a man?" He asked suddenly as though the idea just crossed his mind and knowing him, it probably just did.

"What?"

"Is the reason you're so... smiley, or rather, jingly jangly happy, because you met a man? Are you sure I shouldn't be worried?" Malcolm asked.

She thought of Jerry, "Well, he is older so he's a man..." she trailed off.

"An older man? Anya!" He gasped.

"He's just a neighbour and we're just starting to get along. It's nothing to worry about," she shrugged simply.

"You're very sure?"

"Positively sure."

"All right then. I don't want any man taking advantage of you though," he said in a fatherly way and she grinned.

"Like I said, he's just a neighbour. Nothing more, nothing less and that's the way it'll stay. I have my priorities in order and that's the way it's been for years," she answered. "But thanks for worrying though."

"You're always so grown up, but I always worry about you."

"And I'm really happy about it. And what's up with the 'jingly jangly'? Are those even actual words?" She stared at him.

"I didn't know how else to describe the emotions you're emitting right now, so that just came out and it seems to pretty much explain it in some weird way," he explained simply.

"Odd, but I agree."

Her own father didn't ever worry about her so to have the man she thought of as a father, worry about her so often, it made her heart swell with joy.

She had only intended to find work for money, but in the end, she had begun to truly enjoy her job and the company of the people she worked with. It was that feeling of enjoyment that made time at work pass so much faster that she, more often than not, felt sad by it. But she was quickly comforted by the knowledge that she would get to go back to Eric.

"Anya, can you handle those customers?" Jesse asked, gesturing to the group of guys that came in and sat at the VIP section.

"Yeah, sure thing." She grabbed her tray and notepad before heading over to them. "What can I get you?" She asked, looking at them.

She wrote down their orders and went back, handing the orders to Benji, who loaded up her tray. She went back and served them their drinks before going about to do her other duties.

* * *

><p>Anya yawned as she turned off her engine and got out of her car.<p>

"Ann! Welcome home!" She was tackled into a hug by Eric and she smiled.

"Hey, kiddo. Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I was waiting for you to come home," was his innocent answer.

"You've gotta wake up early and growing boys need their rest. You wanna grow up big and strong to protect me, right?"

"... I do."

"Then let's get you to bed," she laughed, holding his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Healthy as a horse!"

"That's good. We'll get started on your homework tomorrow."

"All right..." he said, dejected.

"Where's Mrs. B?"

"Inside. She was cool with me coming out since she knew you just came back too."

"Come on, let's go thank her for taking care of you, little man."

He laughed, "Yeah."

They went in and she saw Jane packing up her book and blanket.

"Hey, Mrs. B," she smiled.

"Good day at work?"

"As always," she answered. "Thanks for looking after my baby brother again."

"I've got spare time on my hands. You never have to thank me, Anya," Jane smiled.

She laughed, "Force of habit."

"I wish your habit had rubbed off on Charlie."

She smiled a small smile and shrugged, "He never was one for such things."

"I second that. Well, have a good rest. Both of you," Jane said and they nodded.

"We will!" They said and walked her out.

"Thanks, Mrs. Brewster!" Eric said cheerfully as Jane made her way to her own home. "Do you think she gets that you and Charlie aren't the friends you used to be anymore?"

"She gets it, I guess. But we all had a hard time accepting such a change since we were all a constant in each others' lives."

"What happened to Adam and Ed? They haven't been coming over anymore. You're all still friends, right?"

"Of course we are! The best of friends," she smiled.

But even she didn't know what happened to them... They just disappeared without a word, leaving her.

"Then where are they?"

"They're gone on one of their usual expeditions. They'll be back eventually," she lied.

It was a white lie.

"That's weird."

"I guess. But when have they never been weird?" She smiled a little.

"Are you going to marry Adam?"

Adam... The name struck a chord in her especially after his message. It also frightened her because of the fear in his voice. Was he taken by a kidnapper and killed? But then what about his family? They were gone too and she just didn't see them all being kidnapped.

Adam had never intended to move away either. They were all very content with their lives together. And Ed had disappeared as well. She was terrified of what could have happened to her best friends. If they took her best friends, would she be next with Eric?

"Ann?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and managed to force a smile for him, "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. At least I hope not."

She would go to the cops the next morning and tell them about Adam and Ed. She didn't even feel like going to school without them with her. It was just so lonely without them...

"I really hope Adam and Ed come home soon."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're much happier when they're around. You love them and even though you focus so much on me, they make you happy. It's not just me that makes you happy, Ann."

"Eric..."

"That's why I really want them to come back quicker so that you can be happier."

"Thank you," she smiled, hugging her brother.

* * *

><p>Anya returned home in a bad mood. She was pissed off at them all!<p>

"Bloody officers!" She hissed.

They had dismissed Adam's and Ed's disappearances as just boys having fun! They'd been gone for more than twenty-four hours and not to mention, Adam's family was missing as well! What? Did they just have an epiphany and decide to leave?

She had even played the voicemail for them and they just said she had very convincing friends and they sure had some talent. They even had the balls to ask her if it was some kind of prank! Did it really sound like a prank? If it did, it sure was some sick prank, but she knew that it was real! She wanted to rip their heads off!

Her best friends were missing and they weren't gonna do a damn thing about it! So much for police officers! Assholes that were just paid to do a job they didn't care for!

Just like they were bought off by her dad to turn a blind eye to his mistreatment of her, the also turned a blind eye to Adam and Ed!

Cops could never be trusted!

"Assholes!" She cursed and slammed her car door shut. "Every single one of them!"

"Why the harsh words, Anya?"

She looked at Jerry and sighed. "It's nothing."

After the previous scares she received from him, she had somehow gotten used to it. Not much, but enough to not jump out of her skin when he came to creep up on her so silently. But still, she really hoped he would stop doing that. It was really unfair when she was the only one getting scared in such a way. She could never hear him coming.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and regarded her with understanding and that was something men rarely did. "You're a woman and you may have grown up around guys, but you're still a woman. Nothing means that there's definitely something wrong."

"Wow. Understanding about the female race, aren't you?"

"I make it a point to."

"Is that how you get into a woman's pants? By understanding their womanly telltale signs?" she asked and he had that playful smile.

"More or less," he shrugged easily and she paused.

"It's a skill. Not a good one, but a skill nonetheless," she conceded.

"Thank you," he smiled before turning serious. "So what's wrong?"

"It's really nothing you have to worry about," she sighed.

"Come on, I'll be a good listener."

"That's not really the point. It's more of a personal problem."

"And I've involved myself in one already."

"That's true, I guess. But I don't really think this is appropriate."

"Or rather, you don't want to talk about it."

She nodded, "Pretty much. I'm not a public person and the problem with my father was different. Airing my dirty laundry couldn't be helped since he caused a whole commotion."

"I get it and I'm cool with it," he said.

"Thanks, though."

"No problem," he replied and there was silence between them before he broke it. "So... how about that drink?"

She contemplated it before shrugging and slipped her bag over her shoulder easily, "Sure. Why the hell not?"

And he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As always, please review! Any guesses on what will happen next?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! Here's chapter 16! And there's a surprise at the end!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

Anya took a look around the house as she walked in and it looked the same as it had when she'd been inside after getting a beating from her father -which she had to admit, was entirely her fault since she couldn't shut her mouth and had been hell bent on pissing the shit out of him since she was only given one chance every year- and being carried in by Jerry who treated her cuts.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"What do you have?"

"Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?"

She paused to stare at him, "Is that a trick question?"

He smirked before shrugging, "Not at all. I'm not one for the rules anyway."

"Non-alcoholic."

"Safe choice."

"Not really. I try to stay away from alcohol since I work with it most nights."

"But you don't actually drink it."

"Alcohol's... not my thing," she said, sitting at the counter.

* * *

><p>He knew it was something in her past that made her dislike alcohol. All the things that made her who she was and decided her likes and dislikes were all because of her past. She was a woman ruled by the past.<p>

He pulled out a can of coke for her and a beer for himself. He turned around a slid the coke across the counter to her.

"Thanks."

"How are the wounds?"

After all, she was human and her violent encounter with her father had only been days ago. Not even a week.

She shrugged, "They're healing nicely, I guess."

"Will they scar?"

"Nah. At least I don't think so," she replied before smirking at him. "Why? Won't like me anymore if I'm scarred all over?"

"Quite the opposite actually."

She stared at him and leaned forward on the counter, "Are you serious?"

"What if I am?"

"Well, aren't you just a warped man," she laughed.

"A little, maybe."

She opened her can and took a sip of her coke. "It's pretty clean in here. Not what I'd expect from a man living in a house all on his own. I've been to guys' houses and they look like crap."

"What can I say? I like a little order in the house." He opened his beer and took a swig of it. "What about your brother?"

"Well, he lives with me. But he tries to keep the house clean too, I guess. He's still a boy though, so it's still fine. When he grows up even more, then it's a different thing altogether."

"Boys will be boys and men will be men."

"True that."

"So how is it, taking care of a kid?"

"Never had to take care of one before?"

"Nope."

"Not even to babysit?"

"Never?"

"No love child or girlfriend's child or anything?"

"None."

"Wow," she said, amazed. "Either you're really strict on safe sex, or you're doing guys only."

"Neither," he scoffed, but was amused by her.

She stared at him and he was intrigued by what she would say next.

"Vasectomy?" He nearly choked on his beer as it went down his throat and she laughed. "You should've seen your expression! It was priceless!"

Yeah, well, no one had ever said anything like that to him in his life.

"Anymore you wanna add to the list?"

"Can I?"

"Just one more."

"Good. Cos I only have one left," she said.

"Out with it."

"... Are you by any chance, impotent?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"Really?"

Well, he was a vampire. Having children wasn't possible.

"Maybe."

"Is that the only answer I'm gonna get?" she asked. "You can't get it up, maybe?"

He leaned forward and smirked at her, "Wanna give it a try?"

"Well, with a guy who's impotent, there'll be less of a risk," she laughed. "But nope."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Not at all," she replied nonchalantly.

He knew it, but an odd feeling settled over him.

"With your boyfriend or was it just a onetime thing?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend," she sighed, resting her chin in her palm and looked out the window.

"What happened to make him become your ex?"

"Friendship got in the way," she shrugged.

"Friendship?"

"He and I had two other friends. We were all really tight actually."

"Charlie was one of them?"

"Yeah and the key word there is 'was'," she scowled.

"So your friendship with them tore apart your relationship?" he asked.

"Yeah. At first, I didn't really get why he wanted to break up. I mean we both really liked each other. But then one day, he just tells me that he wants to end it because dating me was hurting someone else," she sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"I only understood the reason recently. I guess he knew that Ed liked me too and their friendship was longer than mine with them, so he figured he couldn't do it to Ed and decided to break things off with me," she said.

"That was an idiotic move."

"He treasured friendship above our relationship and I get that because I treasure my friendship with them or I'd be all alone in this place. We went back to being friends, though we still sneaked in kisses here and there for the heck of it."

"Honestly, if I were him, I wouldn't have broken up with you at all."

"Yeah, well, you two aren't exactly similar."

"Just saying."

Suddenly, she looked at him with such sad eyes, "But tell me the truth," she said.

He nodded, "Go on."

"If... you really were him, would you really not have broken up with me?"

"I wouldn't. You're a great girl, Anya. The guy was an idiot to have even let you go once," he shrugged. "He should have treasured you more or others might just steal you away."

"Even if they tried to, he wouldn't have stood up to them," she said softly.

"Why?"

"He wasn't popular, nor was he strong."

"Experience, huh?"

"In school, I have to fend for myself when those idiots hit on me. Popular and good-looking or not, I don't want them."

"You want your ex."

"There's just this thing that drew me to him, I guess..."

"It happens."

Which idiot would have just let her go? Ah, now he remembered. It was that boy he killed. In fact, it seemed that he had killed the two boys who were in love with her.

"But I can't keep harping on him," she sighed.

"Whether he was strong or not, doesn't matter. He didn't love you enough to fight for you, Anya. It was better that you broke up."

"Yeah, I've been told that by the guys at work."

"Listen to them. They're wise."

She laughed a little, "I guess they are. They've all been in many relationships while I've only been in a relationship with one guy."

"So you only slept with him?"

"No. I have more luck with guys than he does with girls or guys," she replied. "I was completely faithful to him during the time we were together, but after that, I slept with other guys. Didn't go out with them though."

"Does he know?"

"He definitely did. It's not like I kept it a secret anyway."

"And how was your first time with him?"

"Don't questions like that usually come up during girl talk?" she smiled.

"Do they?"

She paused to think about it, "At work it does. I don't really have girl talk when it comes to the girls in school."

"Well, you're neither at work or in school and I'm not a girl. So we're not having girl talk," he smiled. "We're just talking."

"Hmm, honestly, it was really sloppy. Then again it was the first time for both of us. But I thought that will all the porn he'd watched, he'd be a whole lot better at it," she replied with blatant honesty that he almost felt pity for the guy. "I had better sex with the guys after him."

"But?"

She smiled softly, "But he was the only one who had sex with me that loved me and I loved him," she replied.

"So he wasn't your best sex, but at the same time, he was your best sex," he concluded.

"Pretty much," she replied. "But this is not a romance novel. You can't really find a guy who's both good at sex and loves you so much. It's either one or the other."

She was a pretty sceptical woman.

"You never know, Anya. You might just find one."

She laughed, "Why? Are you applying for the position?"

He smiled, "I don't know. It depends. Are you looking for someone to fill the position?"

"Maybe. Then again, maybe not."

* * *

><p>He was so much older than her. So why was she flirting with him so much? And he was flirting back. It was fun and it made her laugh and smile, but wasn't there a rule against flirting with older men or something?<p>

_Then again, if there was then Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher would have been arrested a long time ago. And so would George Clooney and all his lady loves..._

Well, he could have many other women, so he probably didn't expect anything from her. But if they did have sex, she was sure that it would be great. Even topping her list, maybe. It felt like light flirting, but she really wondered why he hadn't had any children with anyone. Was he really impotent? There was a possibility.

"Well, if you are, then I'll be glad to apply for the position," he said.

She froze at the look in his eyes. There was nothing flirtatious about it at all. Jerry was totally serious about it.

"Why would you want to?"

"I'm very interested in you, Anya. And I was serious when I said your ex was an idiot for giving you up. He had practically stepped aside to let someone else try for you."

"And you want to try for me?"

It unnerved her that he wasn't joking and he showed no signs of deception. And she was skilled at spotting such signs, what with her childhood and all.

"Yes," he whispered, leaning in closer, "Very much." And he covered her lips with his, kissing her for the first time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: And the moment you've all been waiting for! A kiss scene! Sorry about the cliffhanger! (Not really...) Please review!<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note: I haven't updated this in awhile because I've been caught up preparing for my finals for my current modules and I'm horrible at studying. But I have a short term break now, so hopefully I can update more. And this chapter needed time to write for reasons you will understand below. For some, this will be your favorite chapter. For others, this will be the most traumatizing chapter._  
><strong>

**_*Warning: This chapter is why this story is rated M. You've been warned, so read at your own risk. And by risk, I mean your innocence. I feel less guilty after warning you, so enjoy! ;)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Anya was stunned when his lips were on hers. They were flirting at first, and then it got serious. As in really serious! Then he was kissing her? What the hell! But God was he a good kisser. She had never been kissed this way before.

"W-Wait... Jerry..." she whispered, managing to pull away for just a moment.

"Why wait?" he asked, looking her directly in the eye. Was he serious? "Shouldn't you make the most of every opportunity given to you? Humans don't live long at all, so shouldn't you cherish the moment?"

It was true.

"But I'm still young."

"Death could come at any moment, couldn't it?"

* * *

><p>He could prevent her death though, if he wanted to. Doing so was so simple.<p>

"I guess."

"So take a chance. Live a little. Thinking too much will only make you hesitate," he said, making his way around the counter to stand closer to her.

He knew he was asking a lot, especially when she had spent her whole life, either neglected or devoted to her brother. She devoted herself to taking care of her brother and to encourage her to do something like having sex with him, was playing with fire.

Sure she wasn't an innocent when it came to sex, but it was fine since those men were human and she knew them at least before sleeping with them.

And more importantly, what was he hoping for out of this? He wasn't going to kill her. He was sure about that. But... who had he slept with that he hadn't killed after?

"I suppose," she said, surprising him and snapping him out of his daze. "But aren't you the one who's thinking too much now?" she smiled and he laughed.

"I guess." He looked at her, wanting her to make the decision since he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. He wanted her to have a choice this time. "So what do you want to do?"

She was surprised. "You're giving me a choice?"

"Yeah. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"And if I say that I want to?"

"Then I'm not gonna let you go," he smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him with those clear eyes of hers. "I want to."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

He leaned in closer. "One more chance to change your mind."

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "No more chances?" she smiled against his lips.

"None. That was your last chance to get away."

"I can deal with that."

He lifted her up while his lips were on hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

><p>He brought her upstairs quickly, stepping out of his shoes and fell onto the bed with her and on top of her, making her laugh uncontrollably.<p>

"Did I crush you?"

"I guess, but I really liked it. Never pegged you for the crushing type though," she smiled and he laughed.

"You liked being crushed? By anyone or by me?"

"I like the feeling of someone against me," Anya admitted easily.

She was lonely. She knew it and wasn't shy to admit it.

"Well, you're going to be getting more than someone against you," he smirked.

"Looking forward to it."

He tugged off her shoes and socks easily while she stripped off her jacket and shirt. She wasn't new to stripping at all. After all, he wasn't the first guy she's slept with. But he definitely was the oldest of them all. Neither was she shy about her body.

"Come on, I'm the only one taking my clothes off here!" she scowled as he undid her belt, "and you're helping me! That hardly seems fair at all."

He laughed, tugging off her jeans and pulled his shirt over his head, his muscles rippling with the action.

He tossed his shirt to the floor where their other discarded clothes were and smirked at her, "Better?"

She swallowed, but managed a nod. "Exactly how old are you again? I mean you're in your thirties, right?"

"Mid-thirties."

"You are the enemy and envy of many men in the world, you know that? In your thirties and you look this good?! Someone is going to kill you for this body!"

And she meant it. How many men had she slept with who had such a well-toned body? Given all the guys she slept with weren't that much older than her to be considered a pedophile, but damn was he hot! He was all muscle!

"You're not bad yourself."

"I know. But I'm young! I have a high metabolic rate! What's your excuse?"

"I have a very... physical job."

"No kidding!"

Her hands busied themselves with touching him, tracing out the contours of his muscles with her fingers and she was amazed.

He leaned down and kissed her before whispering in her ear, "I should have gotten you naked sooner."

"I have the exact same sentiments, though I mean getting you naked."

"If I'd known you'd be touching me like that, I'd have taken off my clothes in front of you from the moment we first met."

"I could think of all the legal issues that would bring down on you, but right now, my mind is a little too preoccupied," she said, never taking her eyes off of his body.

"I'm okay with that."

"And I wouldn't have thought otherwise," she said, finally taking her eyes off of his body to grin up at him and he captured her lips once more.

Was just a kiss with an older guy that good enough to send heat to her core or was it just him? Either way, she didn't care to take the time to ponder on the question and instead busied her hands with the task of ridding him of his jeans. His tongue delved into her open mouth and movement of his lips against hers sent a delicious shiver down her spine as she finally undid that bloody belt of his before unbuttoning his jeans.

Her breath hitched when one of his big hands held her, just under her bra and slid to the front of her ribs where it slipped under her bra and cupped her breast boldly. Her fingers quickly pulled down his zipper, or tried to do it quickly anyway. The man wasn't just hot and muscled. He had a big package as well and that package was currently straining against the material she was trying to rid him of, making it a challenge. He had no difficulties getting her naked though as he unclasped her bra from the front. Today would have been a good day for a normal bra that could only be unclasped from the back.

"You... don't happen to have a pair of scissors around here, do you?" she murmured with a shaky breath as he lowered his mouth to her breast. "Oh, never mind," she said, managing to get the zipper over the bulge.

Her body tensed as his callused hands slid down her body to the apex of her legs and he stroked his finger across the thin fabric of her panty before rubbing his finger up and down the middle of her lips below, the tip of his tongue swirling around her nipple while he rolled her other one between his thumb and index finger, making them harden into sensitive, stiff peaks. She slipped her hand into his jeans and was surprised.

"Commando?"

"Yep," he smirked up at her and she watched his eyes darken as she grasped him in her hand, pulling him out of pants and began to stroke him slowly.

Behind his gaze, she saw something wild lurking behind. Like a wild animal. It frightened her, but at the same time, she felt… excited. She had seen a man's eyes darken with lust, but his was different. There was a dark hunger in his gaze. It was as though there was something else in him. Something that was insatiable and dangerous. Every time she stroked him, she watched with sick curiosity as the darkness in his eyes grew. Her breathing became shallow and heat pooled between her legs and she grew slick from his ministrations.

Without warning, he ripped off her underwear and cupped her mound that was now sensitive and puffy from his rubbing. She gasped as he slid a long finger into her, pulling it out slowly only to drive it in, all the way to his knuckle while his thumb rubbed her clit. He groaned when she rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock and soon enough, the tip was coated with pre-cum.

He captured her lips with his once more, seemingly rewarding her with fevered kisses, his tongue sweeping around her mouth expertly and she moaned. His cock grew hotter and heavier in her hand and it throbbed hard. He flicked her clit with his thumb and his finger moved in and out of her in synch with his tongue. Her breasts felt heavier and her skin tingled with her now heightened senses. Her stomach clenched as he stroked the fire in her higher and higher.

"Jerry…" she murmured.

"I know, baby. Just hold on," he whispered against her lips.

He stopped his ministrations, denying her, her release and he stopped her hand from stroking him. He tugged off his jeans, throwing them aside so that he was completely naked and she didn't have the time to ogle him as he grabbed her thighs, forcing them over her and he spread her legs apart, baring her to him. He let go of one of her legs to grab his cock and place the head against her wet and aching nether lips, parting them easily. He returned his hand to her thigh again, holding it down against her and he slid himself into her slowly, burying himself in her all the way to his sac.

He filled her all the way and her breathing grew ragged in anticipation as he pulled out to the tip and buried himself into her as deep as before and pleasure coursed through her veins and his hot and throbbing cock filled her over and over again.

"You feel so fucking good and tight," he groaned.

It felt so good. So far, he had the biggest cock she had in her, stretching her. With everything that had been happening wrong, she needed the sex and she had picked the right person to have sex with.

"Oh God!" she gasped, feeling her whole body tense up and he groaned when she tightened around him.

* * *

><p>Jerry groaned, the friction from him sliding in and out of her tight little channel driving him insane with wanting her. Never had he felt the need nor want to be buried into a woman so deeply before. He hungered for her like no other woman and he knew that it wasn't for her blood. She drove him made for her. He was treading on dangerous waters with her, but he couldn't give a fuck when it felt so damn good.<p>

He was tempted to bite into her, to drink that warm blood that pulsed through her veins like he'd done to all the other women, but for the first time, he was able to push that hunger away without any difficulty because there was something he wanted more. It was such a bitter-sweet feeling that consumed him, every nerve seemingly focused on his cock. And the way she'd stroked him earlier? It was as though she knew how he wanted to be touched and it drove him wild.

He swore softly, his body tensing as she tightened around his rigid cock, approaching her release and he didn't stop even when she cried out as she released. He plundered her, seeking his own release and soon, he found it, crying out.

* * *

><p>Anya stilled as she felt his hot seed explode in her, feeling her belly with his warmth. After a short moment, he pulled his limp cock out of her and collapsed beside her, facing her.<p>

"My bad," he said and she realized what he was referring to.

He didn't seem sincerely apologetic, but she shrugged it off.

"It's fine. I'm on the pill," she answered.

She did get around a lot after all and she had already confessed that to him so it wasn't like he didn't know.

He pulled her close, his lips moving against hers before his tongue slipped in and he gladly responded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I warned you! Well, now that I've got the smut out of the way, I feel much more relaxed! Please review!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: I've been really busy with school projects and had some downtime after falling sick and agravating a wrist injury. Went for my first MRI recently and I'm just waiting for the results! Please enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"I should get back to my place," she said, throwing on her clothes and then fingered the remainders of her panty, casting a glance over her shoulder to find him with a very unapologetic smile.

"You look better without it," he shrugged simply before another thought came to mind. "In fact, you look better without a stitch of clothing."

She laughed. "Yeah, well, I can't just walk around naked, now can I? I'd be arrested, or worse, sent to the loony bin."

"I'm sure the cops would enjoy the view first and that might get them to let you off the hook because the view is very nice," he smirked, wiggling his dark brows.

"Well, thank you for the compliment," she smiled, bunching up her underwear before stuffing it into her pocket and stood up.

He got up and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her firmly. "I had a very good time," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I did too."

He turned her around, kissing her once more before releasing her and she smiled at him before grabbing her things and left his house. It was just a onetime thing, right? She walked back to her house and disposed of the panty in her pocket and went up to shower. She made spaghetti for dinner and went to the Brewster's home to get Eric who greeted her cheerfully when the door was opened. She thanked Jane and they went home.

"Spaghetti! We're having spaghetti tonight, aren't we? I can smell it!"

"We are. Go put your things down and I'll get dinner on the table."

"Okay," Eric laughed and went to put his things in the room while she plated the spaghetti and took the parmesan out from the fridge.

Eric came down and she pulled out the grater before they settled down at the table. They ate while Eric told her about his day before he paused, watching her.

"You're happy."

"Of course I am. You're here with me so I'm happy."

Eric grinned. "I know, but you're a different kind of happy. You're really happy. Did something good happen today?"

"Not particularly," she smiled a little.

"So something good did happen!" Eric exclaimed, pointing a finger at her excitedly.

He immediately retracted his finger when he remembered his manners and she couldn't contain her laughter. She reached over and mussed his hair.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, sweetie," she smiled. "You make me happier than anything ever could."

"Will you get married?" Her hand stilled. "Ann?"

Would she ever get married... It was something that she herself never envisioned for herself. Her whole life was about Eric, but... when she was with Jerry, just for a moment, she could picture something more for herself. It was only just a dream though. There was no way they could ever end up together. A brief fling and that was it. She couldn't bring herself to put her trust in men. And she knew that Jerry loved the ladies... just like her father. She wanted to believe in love, but experience had taught her otherwise.

Humans desired sex. It was human nature to her. The lure of desire was too hard to resist and they were all susceptible to it.

"I don't think I'll ever marry, Eric," she answered honestly.

"You won't be alone, Ann. I'll always be with you, just like you always tell me that you'll be with me."

They had only had each other to truly rely on.

Her hand slipped down to his cheek where she cupped it, brushing her thumb along his cheek bone that was not yet defined due to his youth. "And that alone is enough to make me happy."

"Ann, you're always putting me first," Eric mumbled. "I love you, Ann and that's why you should put yourself first sometimes. I think I'll be all right even if you do."

Her whole life had been about putting him first, so it was hard for her to do otherwise. So many years had been devoted to her one and only brother that it had been ingrained into her. It wasn't just an instinct, it was a habit. A time would come when she would have to stop mothering him, when he could stand on his own two feet without her and when he would be stronger than her, but till that time comes, she would continue to do things as per normal.

"You would be a great mom, Ann. The best!" Eric said cheerfully, throwing his arms up. "And I'll be the best uncle ever!"

"You would."

"I mean, it's cool with me if you want to get married," Eric smiled, encouragingly and she laughed a little.

"I'll… keep that in mind, Eric and thank you," she smiled.

Eric reached out to her cheek, surprising her a little and her eyes grew wide when she realized she was crying and that he was brushing her tears away. She got off her chair and knelt beside his, pulling him into a hug. He held her firmly despite him being smaller than her.

He was really growing up so fast.

Would he not need to depend on her soon enough?

* * *

><p>Anya stroked Eric's hair as he slept soundly, peacefully, unaware of the troubles brewing outside their front door; her tryst with Jerry, Adam and Ed missing and… her own feelings. What would happen to her if Eric didn't need her anymore? What would she do then?<p>

Images of her meetings with Jerry flashed in her mind and she shut her eyes in an effort to block them out, but it was futile. Something in her had changed from the moment she loosened her hold on her self-restraint and slept with her neighbor. He was a man that deep down, she had wanted to sleep with, not some guy she slept with to scratch an itch.

What the hell had she done?

She knew that sleeping with someone she wanted, never had a good ending for her. She'd slept with Adam, the boy she had fallen in love with and given her virginity to, and look where that had gotten her; broken-hearted and without him. It was a mutual decision to call it quits with Adam, for the sake of their friendship with the guys, but now Charlie was a dick, Ed was missing with Adam and she was back to where she started; alone with Eric.

It was official, her life was a series of unfortunate events.

_Fuck my life._

Anya let out another deep sigh.

She had been doing that pretty often recently.

She let out another sigh at her sighing and got off Eric's bed, glancing at him once more before returning to her own room to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jerry sat on his armchair in the silence of his house, the lingering scent of Anya rousing memories of their lovemaking earlier, urging him to contemplate many things that he had been doing thus far. This one human was different. The urge to bite her during sex had been so easily pushed aside and she had left his house safely.<p>

Anyone who entered his house never left alive. In fact, most of them were buried beneath his house, changed and a part of his clan.

Anya was more fragile than the humans in his dug out basement. Honestly, he had met humans like her before; untrusting, a fucked up background, an asshole of a dad, a missing mom and forced to maturity at a young age.

_So why is she so different from those I have met before?_

He could read her like a book, yet she was still an enigma to him.

How could a human attract him like a bee to honey? He was a vampire! He could live forever without a care of the diseases that ravaged human kind.

He closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. Of its own accord, his senses tuned in to the rhythmic beating of Anya's heart as she slept next door. She needed the sleep anyway, having spent the most part of the day searching for her 'missing' friends; one he had killed and the other had accepted his gift and was turned. Yeah, she was chasing a dead end. There was no body to be found and no one could tie him to any of the missing victims. There were no witnesses; he'd either killed or turned them all. He was very thorough. Part of him felt guilt for depriving her of her friends, but another part of him felt otherwise because it was his nature as a vampire to build a clan.

The erratic beating of a heart in his house, pulled him from his thoughts and he smirked, getting up. His latest prey had woken up, signaling that it was time for him to feed and create a new addition to his clan.

* * *

><p>Anya pulled up in front of her house and Eric was quick to get out and made a mad dash for the front door, needing to use the bathroom urgently. She just laughed as he unlocked the door and disappeared into the house. They had stopped by to get some takeaway since she didn't feel in the mood for cooking and Eric wanted some fast food. She shut her door and locked her car, about to follow after Eric when the person she least expected, popped up in front of her.<p>

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, Anya," Charlie said.

"Wow, really? I'm so excited! Charlie Brewster wants to talk to me!" she said with feigned excitement before snorting. "Yeah, well, why the hell would I want to talk to you, Brewster? I thought you were too good to talk to me, Adam and Ed."

Charlie threw his hands up in frustration. "Look, it's important, Ann!"

"Yeah, and so was our former friendship before you threw it to the ground and spat on it like trash," she said, none too pleasantly. "Why the fuck should I listen to anything you have to say when you threw us away like garbage and ignored us when we tried to talk to you? Give me one good reason why I should listen to you instead of walking away like you so often do to us."

"It's about Adam and Ed!"

She stilled, dropping her arms to her sides. "Then speak, Brewster. I have things to do too, if you haven't noticed."

"They're both missing."

"As if I didn't notice that, but thanks for letting me know that you haven't totally ignored our existence enough to not notice when any one of us have disappeared for days, Captain Obvious," she said sarcastically. "What? You couldn't show that you were worried about the loser trio in front of your cool friends and decided to catch me here, to tell me the obvious instead of at school? Fuck off, Charlie," she spat and walked off.

A hand on her shoulder, pulling her back, prevented her from reaching her house and she was turned around to face a very frustrated Charlie.

_Yeah, well, fuck you, Charlie Brewster._

"You guys were still my friends once, Anya! Of course, I'd be worried!"

"We don't need your damned sympathy, Charlie!"

Charlie's grip on her shoulder tightened, letting her know that he wasn't the wimp in tights from the past and she narrowed her eyes at him, refusing to flinch or back down.

"Let go of me, Brewster," she hissed.

She watched him take a deep breath, dragging a hand down his face before he loosened his grip on her, but kept his hold. "Look, I didn't come here to argue with you, Anya, so stop being so damn argumentative. You're supposed to be the level-headed one. You always were."

"What would you know? Things could have changed when you left us and we got on fine without you."

In fact, she had been holding it all back, even when Charlie and Ed had argued in Adam's house. Now that both her best friends had suddenly gone missing, there was no reason for her to hold back any longer!

His nostrils flared before he took another deep breath in an effort to calm himself and it seemed to work. "I just want to know if you know where they are."

"No, but I've been making a bigger effort than you have."

He ignored the second part of her sentence. "Neither of them have contacted you?"

Well, there had been Adam's frantic message, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"No."

"And you don't know where they could be?"

"No."

"Shit, Anya, I'm just trying to figure out where they could be. First Adam and then Ed. You might be the next one to disappear too."

"Maybe if you had stuck with us, you would have known something. And even if we all disappear, what's it to you? You ignore us in school and even out of school, so shouldn't you be relieved if all three of us disappear from your life?"

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"You clearly said to us that your life got better when you stopped hanging out with us! Pretty straight forward, isn't it?"

"I didn't mean you, Anya! I still care about you."

"And I care about Adam and Ed because they're still the same people I've always known! They don't care about what anyone thinks of them! They're happy just being themselves! And you? You're afraid that people will think that you're a loser just because of who you hang out with! The Charlie Brewster who was my friend didn't give a rat's ass about such things! He didn't have to hide behind a façade," she said, waving a hand over his appearance. "He had friends who stuck by him even if he was a geek who dressed up in ridiculous costumes and did things that were so not cool. He was made fun of in school, but he knew that his friends truly cared for him. I don't care about the Charlie Brewster you have become, but about the Charlie Brewster you were."

They stood there in tense silence, neither of them knowing what to say anymore and thankfully, they were interrupted.

"Well, what's going on here?"

Their heads snapped towards the direction of the voice to find none other than Jerry standing there, his eyes flickering back and forth between them before his gaze settled on her.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, his question obviously directed at her.

"No offense, Jerry, but it's none of your business," Charlie answered, the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed, telling her that he wasn't as calm as he sounded.

"I think it is," Jerry retorted with a slight smirk as he gestured to their surroundings. "This here is my lawn and considering that you're both on my lawn, hence, my property, your problem has become my business, so I suggest you let her go, Charlie."

Charlie's grip tightened on her shoulder for a moment before he dropped his hand and he gave her a meaningful stare, telling her that it wasn't over.

"Let's talk about this in my house, Anya."

She glared at him. "I think we're done 'talking', Charlie, or at least, I am. I've said all I've wanted to."

Charlie didn't budge.

"You heard her," Jerry said, his gaze hard as he stared down one of her former best friends. "She's done talking, so you should go on home."

Charlie glared for a moment, but he turned and walked back to his own house and only when his door shut behind him, did she give a sigh of relief.

"I take it things didn't go so well between you two?"

She turned to face Jerry and shook her head. "Not really," she answered, honestly.

"So I get that the two of you were best friends, but did you sleep with him?"

She scoffed. "What? Charlie? No way. The only one of my best friends that I did sleep with was Adam."

"You both seemed to be arguing about something serious. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, before giving him a slight smile. "Thanks for… you know, saving my ass from that sticky situation."

"I figured it would be a good time to intervene when you were both just staring each other down after your shouting match. I got the feeling that you might both just continue doing that until someone came and interfered," he shrugged and she laughed a little, relaxing even more after the tense situation.

"We probably would have."

Silence took over and she glanced down at the grass awkwardly, not really knowing what to say next to the guy she'd had awesome sex with just the day before, so her thoughts just ran wild and she remembered Ed saying that Jerry was a vampire and that she needed to stay away from him. Laughter bubbled from her lips and Jerry glanced at her, curiously.

"What?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I just remembered something ridiculous," she answered.

"Like?"

"I think that it's better that you don't know."

"I'll take your word for it then," he chuckled before his gaze grew serious and his fingers brushed the bare skin of her forearm, making her shiver. "So what now?"

"I don't know," she answered as his fingers trailed down to her hand, lifting it up slightly, his larger hand beneath her, not actually holding her hand. "I've never slept with a neighbor before so this is pretty awkward and new."

"Well, if you ever need someone to sleep with, I'm just right next door. It's your choice," he murmured, lifting her hand up and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. "Whatever you need, I'll be here."

He released her hand.

"Goodnight, Jerry."

"Goodnight, Anya."

She turned and walked to her house, fully aware of his gaze following her till she disappeared through her front door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I think it was high time Anya lost her temper at Charlie. I know that it's Charley, but since I've been using Charlie throughout, I'm sticking with it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again, sorry for leaving you guys hanging again for months. Please review!<br>**_


	19. Important Update

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Before you panic, this is not an announcement to tell you that I'll be discontinuing this story. I never ever thought I would ever dedicate a page to an announcement. I just managed to get to a computer and have enough time to write up this announcement. I know I haven't been active for awhile and I've left my stories on cliffhangers, but it can't be helped. My computer crashed. And I would use the ones in school… if they weren't all infected with a virus (yeah, kinda dumb and impossible to believe, but it's true. I would know, it was announced on the school website and our thumb drives with our proposals were wiped clean).**_

_**I'm saving up for a laptop now and I'll be sneaking onto my mother's laptop to work on my stories and post them. In the meantime, I'll review my previous chapters and work on them to make them better because I do believe that my writing has improved a bit since chapter one and yes, I'll make the chapters much longer for your satisfaction.**_

_**I don't update often already, so this might be a bit of a turn off to some of you, but please bear with me. I just want you to know that your support is important to me and I haven't lost my interest in my stories. I'll be putting my darndest best into working on them without a computer and revamping the previous chapters… and sneaking onto my mother's computer when she's not looking and updating them.**_

_****Here's a brief rundown of what I'll be doing or changing or both:**_

_**To Love Thy Neighbour – There's a bunch of stuff I'd like to redo with the previous chapters to give the story more life and when I do redo it, I'll update you in a chapter post.**_

_**To Love An Immortal – Yeah, I know. Really slow updates. I watch True Blood and write this and truthfully, I should be updating this much faster than my other works, so I'll have to work on my timings.**_

_**Fast & Furious – God, I'm stuck at chapter 1 and chapter 2 onwards is on my phone… I'll get on someone's computer to get some stuff checked and then update it ASAP.**_

_**Thank you always,**_

_**Zephy**_


End file.
